Brave to See The Blood
by DeKyu
Summary: "Saranghae " CHAP 10 IS UPDATE! mian update nya lama banget... Dont like dont read and no bashing please! RNR ya WonKyu or GengKyu, slight HaeHyuk
1. Chapter 1

**Brave To See The Blood**

_Author : DeKyu aka Debby  
>Part : 1?  
>Cast : Seluruh member SuJu dan beberapa dari f(x) dan SNSD<br>Disclaimer : They're all belongs to God and this fic is mine  
>Rated : T<br>Genre : Yaoi (boyxboy), romance, friendship, school life, and a little angst_

_Note : Karena saya author baru, jadi mohon dimaklumi jika cerita dan bahasanya rada gaje dan banyak typo...  
><em>

Author POV

SM High School... adalah salah satu SMA yang terkenal di Seoul. SMA ini banyak dihuni oleh anak-anak dari kalangan atas (baca:kaya). Sekolah ini sangat besar dan bergaya desain ala Eropa. Belum memasuki gerbang sekolah saja, kita sudah dihadapkan dengan lapangan yang seluas lapangan Golf (?) yang ternyata adalah sebuah tempat parkiran. Kenapa sampai sebesar itu ? karena sebagian besar anak-anak murid disana membawa mobil. Dan tidak heran jika disana juga berderet mobil-mobil high class.

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam melaju dengan kecepatan sedang melewati areal parkiran dan berhenti tepat di gerbang sekolah. Seseorang keluar dari bangku kemudi yang tak lain adalah seorang supir pribadi. Ia membukakan pintu bangku penumpang dan keluarlah sesosok setan #plaakk ralat: seorang namja. Namja ini hanya menatap lurus kedepan tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya.

Penampilan namja ini sungguh culun. Rambutnya hitam dengan poni belah tengah, kacamata dengan lensa tebal bertengger di hidung mancungnya, serta kawat gigi yang tertata rapi di giginya. Dia juga memiliki kulit putih pucat dan bibir merah yang kissable membuat wajahnya juga terkesan imut. Badannya juga seperti seorang model, tinggi dan tidak terlalu gemuk.

"Apa tuan muda tidak ingin saya temani sampai kedalam?" tanya seseorang yang diyakini adalah supirnya tadi. "Kangin-ssi, aku sudah besar. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti seorang anak kecil. Pulanglah, aku akan meneleponmu jika sudah jam pulang." namja ini langsung berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah tersebut dan meninggalkan supirnya yang sedang menatap bingung pada tuan mudanya.

Ia berjalan menuju ruang guru. Setiap perjalanannya (?) menuju ruang guru, dia tidak menemui satupun murid karena kelas sudah dimulai 10 menit yang lalu. Lalu, kenapa namja ini tidak masuk langsung ke kelasnya malah ke ruang guru ? karena dia adalah anak baru, dia harus ke ruang guru untuk mengkonfirmasi di kelas mana tempat dia belajar nanti.

DeKyuhyun

Sesampainya di depan ruang guru, ia bertanya pada seseorang guru yang tinggal satu-satunya berada disana. Menyadari kedatangan namja ini, guru itu menoleh ke arah pintu lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri namja ini. Ia tersenyum dan berkata "Akhirnya kau kembali, aku wali kelasmu. Ayo, kita ke kelas sekarang." "Ye, Park seonsaengnim" jawab namja tadi sambil mengangguk canggung.

"Apa kau yakin memulai kehidupan SMAmu dengan penampilan seperti itu?" tanya Park soensaengnim sambil melirik namja tersebut dengan senyum dibibirnya yang sulit diartikan. "Ye, seonsaegnim. Dan aku juga beharap mereka tidak akan mengenalku dengan penampilan seperti ini." Jawab namja itu dengan memandang datar pada gurunya.

Park soensaengnim hanya menghela napas mendengar jawaban dari muridnya itu. Mereka berdua telah sampai di kelas yang sedang ribut-ributnya. Begitu Park seonsaengnim masuk, suasana langsung menjadi diam dan memperhatikan wali kelas mereka.

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru. Masuklah, perkenalkan dirimu." Setelah tersenyum sebentar pada murid-muridnya, namja itu memasuki kelas dengan ekspresi datar.

"Annyeong hasaeyo, choneun Lee Kyuhyun imnida." Nama namja ini adalah Kyuhyun. Mendengar nama itu, 3 pasang mata menatap murid itu dengan tatapan kaget dan bingung. Kyuhyun menyadari tatapan itu, namun tidak digubrisnya. "Park seonsaengnim, saya duduk dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun datar. "Oh, kau bisa duduk di samping Henry Lau, bocah Cina diujung sana." Jawab Park seonsaengnim tegas.

Kyuhyun memberikan death glare pada gurunya, sedangkan gurunya hanya tersenyum layaknya seorang malaikat *Leeteuk jingkrak''*. Kyuhyun hanya meghela napas lalu berjalan menuju bangku disebelah bocah Cina berpipi tembam kayak Mochi *ditendang Henry*.

Henry adalah salah satu yang menatap kaget pada seseorang yang bernama Lee Kyuhyun ini. Henry hanya terdiam saat Kyuhyun mulai menduduki kursi kosong disebelahnya sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam saja tidak menghiraukan tatapan kaget dari Henry.

Henry POV

"Annyeong hasaeyo, choneun Lee Kyuhyun imnida." Omona? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kyuhyun? Tidak, pasti bukan dia. Dari nama keluarganya saja sudah dipastikan dia bukan Kyuhyun yang kumaksud. Aku menatap pada 2 temanku yang juga kaget setelah mendengar nama itu. Mereka juga bingung, sama seperti ku.

"Park seonsaengnim, saya duduk dimana?" suaranya... jujur suaranya benar-benar mirip. Tapi, Kyuhyun yang kumaksud tidak pernah sedingin ini.

"Oh, kau bisa duduk di samping Henry Lau, bocah Cina diujung sana." Mwo? Aku? Wait, kok tampangnya rada gak seneng gitu sih cuman karena duduk disebelah aku? Emang aku ada salah sama dia? Gak kan?

Aku kaget, semakin dekat dia menuju tempat dudukku, aku semakin merasa aneh *author : wajar Henry ngerasa Kyu kan aura setan xD* *dihajar SparKyu*

Jam makan siang nanti aku akan menemui hyung-ddeul dan memberitahu namja yang bernama Kyuhyun ini. Aku mengeluarkan iPhone ku dan kukirimkan e-mail pada hyung-ddeul ku termasuk dengan 2 orang temanku yang kaget massal (?) denganku.

To : Siwon ; Yesung ; Hangeng ; Donghae ; Eunhyuk

Subject : Penting!

Text : Hyung-ddeul. Jam makan siang nanti kita berkumpul di tempat biasa. Ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan.

Henry POV End

Author POV

Selesai mengirim e-mail, Henry menyimpan iPhone-nya kembali ke dalam saku celananya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun, lagi. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk, apa benar dia ini Kyuhyun ? nama keluarganya saja beda. Penampilannya juga beda sekali.

Pikiran seperti itu juga berkecamuk di kepala seekor ikan a.k.a Donghae dan di kepala seekor monyet a.k.a Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun risih ditatap terus seperti itu. Tapi, yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah diam dan memerhatikan Park seonsaengnim yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran Matematika dengan serius.

Donghae POV

Namja itu Kyuhyun? Ah, aku tidak yakin. Tapi, hatiku mengatakan itu memang dia. Aku melihat Hyukkie yang duduk disampingku masih cengo. Aku memukul pundaknya "Hyukkie!" dia kaget. "Ah, mian Hae. Aku sedang bingung. Menurutmu, apa benar itu dia?" tanya Hyukkie. "Molla, eh, ada e-mail." aku membuka layar iPhone-nya. "Eh, aku juga. Dari Henry, dia mengajak kita semua bertemu saat jam makan siang nanti." Jelas Hyukkie sambil menyimpan iPhone-nya kembali ke saku bajunya.

"Hyukkie, bagaimana kalau dia memang Kyuhyun yang kita cari ?" tanyaku sambil menatap Hyukkie.

"Hey, hey Hae. Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kalau benar dia adalah Kyuhyun yang kita cari, seharusnya kita senang dong. Tapi, kita tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu dulu, kita harus benar-benar membuktikan kalau dia memang Kyuhyun yang kita maksud." Jelas Hyukkie panjang lebar padaku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan mulai memperhatikan pelajaran.

KRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG... (Bel Istirahat)

Bel sudah bunyi. Aku beranjak dari kursiku bersama Hyukkie dan menghampiri tempat duduk Henry. Hey, mengapa Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada di tempat duduknya?

"Hey Mochi, mana Kyuhyun ?" tanyaku heran pada Henry yang sudah berdiri disampingku. "Mollayo, gege. Waktu bel bunyi, dia langsung keluar kelas" jelas Henry yang ikutan heran karena sikap aneh Kyuhyun.

Donghae POV end

Author POV

Mereka bertiga berjalan keluar kelas menuju sebuah ruangan. Kelihatannya ruangan ini seperti ruangan musik. Tanpa mengetuk pintu lagi, mereka bertiga langsung memasuki ruangan itu.. Sebuah ruangan yang bisa dibilang sangat luas, beberapa alat musik, dan barang-baran mewah lainnya.

Mereka masuk lebih dalam lagi, sampailah mereka di sebuah ruangan berisi sofa, meja, dsb. Sudah ada orang lain rupanya yang sudah menunggu diruangan itu. "Hyung-ddeul, kalian sudah menunggu lama ?" tanya Henry dengan aegyo-nya *sampai-sampai author meleleh*.

"Tidak juga. Kami juga baru sampai." Jawab namja berkepala besar #plaak dengan senyuman manisnya. *readers pasti tau kan siapa namja ini?*

"Oh ya, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan pada kami Mochi ?" tanya seorang namja berbadan tinggi dan kekar pada Henry.

"Emm, gimana ya ceritanya? Jujur aku masih bingung sampai sekarang." Mochi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. "Aish, kau ini Mochi. Biar aku yang beritahu." Marah Donghae.

"Ada namja yang mirip Kyuhyun di kelas kami. Dia anak baru. Namanya juga sama, hanya saja beda di nama keluarganya saja." Jelas Donghae. Semua orang terlihat kaget kecuali Eunhyuk dan Henry.

"Apa itu benar Hae-ya ?" tanya namja yang berbadan kekar pada Donghae.

"Ye, Siwon." Jawab Donghae tegas.

"Ciri-cirinya?" sekarang pertanyaan dari namja berkepala besar tadi.

Hyukkie langsung menjawabnya "Hampir mirip, Yesung hyung. Kita juga sudah 2 tahun lamanya tidak melihat Kyuhyun bukan. Susah memastikannya kalau dia memang Kyuhyun yang kita cari."

"Yang bisa dipastikan sekarang hanyalah suaranya. Suaranya benar-benar mirip dengan Kyuhyun yang kita cari."celetuk Henry dan menatap Hyung-ddeul nya satu persatu.

"Hangeng ? kenapa kau diam saja ? Gwenchana? " tanya Yesung pada namja berperawakan China yang sedari tadi duduk disofa tanpa berbicara sedikit pun.

"Gwencahanayo, Yesung. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Namja itu dimana sekarang?" tanya Hangeng balik dengan ekspresi muka yang datar.

"Itu yang kami pikirkan sejak tadi. Saat bel berbunyi, Kyuhyun langsung keluar kelas entah kemana." Jawab Hyukkie sambil menatap Hangeng. Hangeng hanya membalas dengan diam.

Mereka semua diam. Tidak ada yang membuka suara sama sekali saking sibuknya dengan pikiran masing-masing...

TBC

Annyeong, hehehe. Ini fic pertama saya. Mianhae jika rada abal n banyak typo. Aku minta saran nih... Vote untuk pairing Kyuhyun ya^^

GENGKYU HangengxKyuhyun

WONKYU SiwonxKyuhyun

Ayo, ayo REVIEW! :D

DON'T BE A SILENT READERS!


	2. Chapter 2

**Brave To See The Blood**

_Author : DeKyu aka Debby  
>Part : 2?  
>Cast : Seluruh member SuJu dan beberapa dari f(x) dan SNSD<br>Disclaimer : They're all belongs to God and this fic is mine  
>Rated : T<br>Genre : Yaoi (boyxboy), romance, friendship, school life, and a little angst_

_Note : Karena saya author baru, jadi mohon dimaklumi jika cerita dan bahasanya rada gaje dan banyak typo...  
><em> 

Kyuhyun POV

KRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG...

Bel jam istirahat sudah berbunyi. Aku maengambil PSP dari tasku dan melesat ke luar kelas. Aku mencari-cari tempat yang pas untuk istirahat. Hmmm, dimana ya ?

'Aih, aku benci ditatap seperti itu.' Rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati karena anak-anak lain memerhatikannya dengan tatapan-weirdo?-maybe. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidak menggubrisnya. Tiba-tiba, 3 yeoja menhampiri Kyuhyun dengan tatapan-uh jijik.

Kyuhyun POV end

Author POV

"Hey, kau anak baru ya ? iuh, culun banget sih" yeoja berambut pirang yang membawa kipas bercorak bunga mengejek Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya. "Wow, liat kacamatanya. Tebal sekali, hahaha. Alas botol apa yang kau pakai untuk jadi lensa kacamatamu itu ? hahaha" sekarang yeoja yang agak tinggi dengan rambut kecoklatan ikut mengejek Kyuhyun dengan seenak jidatnya.

Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan death glarenya membuat 3 yeoja itu sedikit bergidik takut. "Hey, bocah tengik. Berani sekali kau menatap kami seperti itu hah ?" ucapan pedas tadi berasal dari seorang yeoja yang mendapat julukan "The Most Beautiful Girl" di sekolah ini.

Kyuhyun masih tetap setia dengan death glarenya pada 3 gadis itu hingga salah satu dari mereka menggeram. Ya, yeoja berambut pirang itu ingin menampar Kyuhyun, tapi...

"Jauhkan tanganmu, yeoja centil!" ujar seorang namja err mirip yeoja sih.

"Heechul oppa! Mi-mianhae." Jawab yeoja berambut pirang tadi dan segera pergi bersama 2 temannya itu.

"Hey, gwenchana ?" tanya namja-yang-diketahui-bernama-Heechul itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne, gwencahana Heechul-ssi" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

Heechul cengo"Eh, kau tau namaku?" tanya Heechul

"Ya Heechul hyung, yeoja tadi kan memanggilmu di depan bocah ini. Aish, kau ini pabo sekali!" ucap seorang namja yang sangat imut.

"Oh iya aku lupa. Pabboya!" Heechul menggeplak kepalanya sendiri sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengernyit heran melihat namja aneh didepannya ini.

"Annyeong, Lee Sungmin imnida. Kelas 2d. Siapa namamu dan kau kelas berapa?" tanya pemuda imut tadi aka Lee Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Lee Kyuhyun imnida kelas 1a, murid baru disini" jawab Kyuhyun tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Hey, hey. Kau sakit bocah ?" tanya Heechul sambil menangkupkan tangannya di dahi Kyuhyun. "Em? Suhu badanmu tidak tinggi. Kenapa kau kelihatan pucat?" tanya Heechul lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng tidak memberi jawaban apapun. Sungmin dan Heechul hanya mengernyit heran. 'namja ini kenapa sih ?' itulah yang ada di pikiran Sungmin dan Heechul sekarang ini.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau mau kemana ?" suara Sungmin memecah keheningan. "Mola, aku hanya ingin mencari tempat yang sejuk untuk menenangkan pikiran saja." Lagi, ekspresi Kyuhyun tetap datar.

"Mau kami antar, Kyuhyun-ssi ? kami berdua mau ketempat favorit kami yang ciri-cirinya sama dengan yang kau sebutkan" jelas Heechul dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Lalu, mereka pergi menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka mengobrol, walaupun kebanyakan kyuhyun meresponnya dengan diam atau hanya anggukan.

"Kita sampai^^" ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum sangat manis, begitu juga dengan Heechul.

Author POV end

Kyuhyun POV

"Kita sampai^^"

Aku hanya melongo, pemandangan di depan mataku ini sungguh indah. Sangat menyejukkan suasana hatiku yang sedang galau (?).

"Tempat ini indah sekali. Ini dimana ?" tanyaku.

"Ini di taman belakang sekolah. Indah bukan ?" jawab Sungmin yang masih setia dengan senyumannya. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kami sering sekali kesini untuk menenangkan pikiran. Lain kali pergilah bersama kami lagi kesini" Heechul hyung tersenyum kearahku yang masih setia memandang pemandangan yang sungguh indah ini.

Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum sambil menggumam "Gomawo". Disamping itu, Sungmin dan Heechul hyung yang melihat senyumanku itu terkejut dan seketika pipi mereka memerah.

Kyuhyun POV end

Author POV

Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menggumam "Gomawo". Disamping itu, Sungmin dan Heechul yang melihat senyuman Kyuhyun itu terkejut dan seketika pipi mereka ? karena senyuman Kyuhyun sangat manis, tampak sangat tulus. Itulah makanya Sungmin dan Heechul jadi deg-degan sendiri.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ke bawah pohon besar dan meninggalkan Sungmin dan Heechul yang masih bengong *Kyu : senyuman saya sampai segitunya ya efeknya, sesuatu deh...* *Author, readers : Cengo ria*

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu benda (?) dari sakunya, ternyata adalah... sebuah PSP, xD. Kyu menyenderkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon besar tersebut dan mulai memainkan PSPnya dengan serius.

Sungmin dan Heechul hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Ternyata Kyuhyun maniak game. Sungmin dan Heechul tekadang tertawa kecil karena melihat Kyuhyun yang terkadang menggeram sendiri dan akan teriak jika menang. Sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai terbuka pada 2 orang yang baru dikenalnya ini.

"Hyung-ddeul ?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dan Heechul tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP di tangannya. "Ne?" jawab Heechul. "3 yeoja centil tadi siapa sih hyung ?" tanya Kyu balik. "Haaaahh, jujur sebenarnya aku malas menceritakn yeoja-yeoja centil itu. Sungmin, kau saja yang ceritakan." Heechul kembali menyenderkan badannya sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengernyit heran.

"Baiklah. Kyu, jika kau mau tahu, pause dulu game mu itu." Perintah Sungmin. "Ne, ne hyung. Sekarang cerita." Kyuhyun sedikit mempout bibirnya-cute- batin Sungmin dan Heechul.

"Yeoja berambut pirang tadi itu bernama Jung Jessica, putri terkaya ke 1 di sekolah ini. Terus, yeoja yang berambut kecoklatan dan agak tinggi itu namanya Victoria, putri terkaya ke 3 di sekolah ini. Sedangkan yeoja yang mempunyai paras sangat cantik itu adalah Im Yoon A, seorang putri terkaya ke 4 di sekolah ini. Mereka bergabung hanya untuk menghina-hina orang yang jelek di mata mereka" jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Loh? Putri terkaya ke 2 siapa ?" tanya Kyuhyun heran

"Denger-denger sih katanya ada yeoja yang gayanya seperti laki-laki. Kalau tidak salah namanya em-em... siapa ya ?" Sungmin jadi bingung sendiri.

"Amber, Sungmin hyung." Potong Kyuhyun langsung.

"Hey, kau tau dari mana Kyu ?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

KKKKRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!~~~

"Ah, bel. Ayo, kita kembali ke kelas. Heechul hyung, hey. Oalah, piye toh ?*mendadak Jawa* pantes aja gak ada yang ngoceh-ngoceh dari tadi, ternyata lagi menyelam di alam mimpi, aish. Hey, Heechul hyung. BANGUN!" teriak Sungmin di telinga Heechul membuat Heechul bergidik kaget.

"YA LEE SUNGMIN! KAU PIKIR AKU BUDEK HAH?"Teriak Heechul juga.

"HEY KALIAN BERDUA MAU MASUK KELAS ATAU TIDAK? KALAU TIDAK AKU PERGI SENDIRI" teriak Kyuhyun (juga) pada Sungmin dan Heechul dan buat mereka berdua sweatdrop, hahahaha.

Merasa tidak ada respon, Kyu mendengus kesal dan berjalan menuju kekelasnya, sedangkan duo Sungmin dan Heechul masih bersweatdrop ria, xD

DeKyuhyun

Kyuhyun pergi menuju ruang kelasnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia memasuki kelasnya dan menjatuhkan (?) tubuhnya ke bangku tadi yang ia duduki. Henry masih belum kembali ke kelas rupanya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" panggil seorang namja dari depan pintu dan menghampirinya. Dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya dia seonsaengnim disini.

"Ye?" Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri namja yang tidak ia kenal itu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, sekarang adalah pelajaran IPA. Saya Kim Kibum seonsaengnim, panggil saja Kim seonsaengnim, saya mendengar dari Park seonsaengnim wali kelas anda bahwa anda terkena Blood Phobia, apa benar ?" tanya Kim seonsaengnim setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Ye, Kim seonsaengnim. Lalu, ada apa anda memanggil saya?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Karena pelajaran saya sekarang akan berhubungan dengan bedah. Maka anda tidak perlu ikut Kyuhyun-ssi. Saya akan memberikan anda essay dan anda harus mengerjakannya di perpustakaan sekarang. Arraseo ?" jelas Kim seonsaengnim sambil memberikan beberapa lembar kertas pada Kyuhyun yang diyakini bahwa itu pasti adalah soal essaynya.

"Ne, arraseoyo Kim seonsaengnim" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengambil kertas-kertas tersebut dan keluar kelas menuju ke perpustakaan.

Tiba di perpustakaan, Kyuhyun mengisi buku tamu perpustakaan dan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Begitu kagetnya Kyuhyun saat mengetahui ada seseorang yang ia kenal sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di perpustakaan ini. Seorang namja.

"Eottohkae?" gumam Kyuhyun kecil hampir tidak bersuara *Kyuhyun udah kayak orang yang lagi dikejar depkolektor deh* *disumpal kyuhyun pake kaos kaki unyuk*

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan perlahan melewati namja tersebut, dan akhirnya sembunyi di antara bilik-bilik buku. Pas sekali, dia bersembunyi di antara buku-buku IPA-Biologi. Akhirnya, mau tidak mau dia mengerjakan tugasnya sambil berdiri.

Tugas Kyuhyun hampir selesai sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya. "Hey, bukannya kau murid kelas 1 ? kenapa disini ?" tanya seorang namja yang sudah berdiri disampingnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa membeku mendengar suara itu, dia tidak berani mengeluarkan suaranya sedikit pun sekedar menjawab pertanyaan dari namja tersebut...

...Di tempat lain...

"Kangin-ssi, apa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja sampai sekolah tadi kau mengantarnya?" tanya seorang namja yang berbadan gendut *LOL*.

"Ye, Shindong-ssi. Saya juga menawarkan untuk menemaninya sampai ke dalam, tapi dia tidak mau. Dia bilang dia sudah besar dan tidak perlu diperlakukan seperti itu lagi" jelas Kangin panjang lebar.

"Haaaaahhh, dia sekarang sudah besar rupanya yah. Padahal umurnya baru 15 tahun. Awasi dan temani dia terus Kangin-ah. Aku takut jika penyakitnya kambuh lagi." Minta Shindong pada Kangin, pelayan pribadi Kyuhyun.

"Ye, Shindong-ssi. As u wish *Kangin sok inggris, xD*" jawab Kangin tegas dan keluar dari ruangan itu...

...

"Hey, namja itu mana ?" tanya Hae pada Henry.

"Hah ? Kyuhyun maksudmu gege ?" tanya Henry balik. Donghae hanya mengangguk.

"Meneketehe, mang gw maknya Kyuhyun apa gege ? *Jakarta campur mandarin, xD*"jawab Henry sedikit kesal.

"Hehehe, mianhae Henry. Aku kan hanya bertanya" Donghae cengar-cengir doang.

"Iya, ya. Anak itu kemana sih ? seonsaengnim juga dari tadi tidak menghiraukan apapun"gumam Hyukkie.

"Benar-benar. Namja itu banyak memiliki rahasia" gumam Donghae sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan dibalas anggukan dari Henry dan Hyukkie.

...Di Perpustakaan...

"Hey, apa kau tuli ? jawab pertanyaan ku." Tanya namja itu sekali lagi karena geram tidak mendapat jawaban sama sekali dari Kyuhyun...

Siapa namja ini sebenarnya?

Ayo kita tebak-tebakkan ! *semangat '45* siapa namja itu ? yang menangauthor kasih kaos kaki Nyunyuk, xD. Mian kalo fic ini rada abal, maklum masih author baru...

Balasan review \^o^/

Maknaelovers : Ne, pasti dong Kyu tetep imut^^ iya, nih udah diupdate...

choi kyuwon : Wonkyu? Gimana yah ? *LOL*

KyuHyunJiYoon : Jeng jeng jeng! Author datang bawa monyet dan ikan! xD

minIRZANTI : hahaha, saya juga suka kalo Kyu jadi uke, xD GengKyu? Ntar deh author liat RNR lain dulu, vote mana yang paling banyak^^

RyeoViieKyuu : ditarik aja biar panjang, xD... ini udah update^^ Kyu siapa ? manusia dong, LOL

Anin wonkyushipper : wonkyu...wonkyu...wonkyu pokoknya ff ini harus jd ff wonkyu ya thor #maksa... jangan maksa" dong ntar gk aku lanjut, xD kidding kok.

LeeKyuChaMin : iy, GengKyu memang langka sekarang, xD ne udah update cepet^^

Honey : hahaha, kalo rebutan Kyuhyun itu so pasti! xD udah update nih^^

Choujiro21 : Wow, keren ? benarkah ? saya terharu ~.~

Kyu-Kyu : saya sudah lanjutkan perjuangan saya! xD... dukung WonKyu ? berat dong, xD

cho tika hyun : suka semua ? jangan semua dong, bagi-bagi ke author dong, xD... ne udah update^^

YunieNie : ada apa denga Kyu ? kita tidak tahu, saya pun tidak tahu *dikeroyok readers* eh, panggil aja aku Debby biar lebih akrab^^

shakyu : seru ya ? gomawo^^ yap, fighting!^^

lovinkyu : siik asiik *tu mah lagu ayu ting ting*, dah di update^^

Sparknest : omo? Dibilang keren lagi? *semakin terharu*...

Tachibana Himawari : yang pantas dilestarikan itu adalah Eunhyuk dan Donghae, xD

Kyuminjoong : untung gak virus HIV, xD dijamin deh bakal seru ! ^0^ doain aja ya, xD

Meong : Kyu siapa ? org penting ya ? ntah author juga gk tau *galau ndiri, xD*

Kim Min Lee : lebih seru ? waaah, gomawoyo^^

kyUKE : pasti nanti Kyu bakal direbutin,... em, belum tentu,... gk bakal ke M kayaknya, soalnya aku masih author baru, walaupun ne otak yadong tingkat akut, HAHAHAHAHA *ketawa mesum*

Lee Tae Sung : iya, monyet dari ragunan, xD

MIANHAE kalo misalnya ada review yang gak kebales, mungkin reviewnya belum masuk... Btw, vote lagi ya^^

GengKyu or WonKyu ? Gomawo^^

REVIEW PLEASE! *puppy eyes*

DONT BE A SILENT READERS!


	3. Chapter 3

**Brave To See The Blood**

_Author : DeKyu aka Debby  
>Part : 3?  
>Cast : Seluruh member SuJu dan beberapa dari f(x) dan SNSD<br>Disclaimer : They're all belongs to God and this fic is mine  
>Rated : T<br>Genre : Yaoi (boyxboy), romance, friendship, school life, and a little angst_

_Note : Karena saya author baru, jadi mohon dimaklumi jika cerita dan bahasanya rada gaje dan banyak typo...  
><em> 

"Hey, kau bisu ya ?" tanya namja itu *lagi*. Untunglah, kali ini Kyuhyun membalasnya, walaupun hanya dengan menggelengkan kepala.

"Hey, hey, hey... aku segitu seramnya ya sampai-sampai kau menundukkan kepalamu terus dari tadi seolah-lah tidak ingin menatapku." Gumam namja itu.

Perlahan-lahan, namja itu menangkupkan tangannya ke dagu Kyuhyun dan mengangkatnya perlahan. Kyuhyun hanya kaget, dia merasa badannya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Dan...

"Kau ?" namja itu membulatkan matanya tidak percaya begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali ke alam nyata (?). Walaupun Kyuhyun menggunakan kacamata tebal tetap saja dengan jarak sedekat itu wajahnya akan keliahatan jelas. Kyuhyun menepis tangan namja itu dengan kasar dan berlari ke luar perpustakaan. Tapi sial, Kyuhyun menyenggol sebuah guci besar dan... PRANNNGGGG!

Semua mata tertuju pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggumam "Mianhae" sambil mencoba mengumpulkan pecahan-pecahan guci tersebut. "Awww" teriak Kyuhyun kecil saat tangannya terkena salah satu pecahan guci itu dan menimbulkan luka yang lumayan dalam sehingga darah banyak sekali mengalir keluar dari telapak tangannya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, matanya membulat, seluruh badannya bergetar dan giginya bergemeretak kuat. Semua orang disana heran melihat Kyuhyun begitu juga dengan namja tadi yang menghampirinya.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun perlahan jatuh pingsan saat ada yang membuka pintu perpustakaan. Dengan sigap, namja tadi menangkap (?) tubuh Kyuhyun yang hampir saja jatuh ke lantai. Namja itu menatap lekat-lekat ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Omona? Kyuhyun?" teriak seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke ruang perpustakaan tadi. "Darah? GAWAT! Bawa dia ke UKS!" perintah seorang tadi yang ternyata adalah Kim Seonsaengnim. Namja misterius itu langsung memapah tubuh Kyuhyun dengan ala bridal style.

Di UKS...

"Untunglah tepat waktu. Kamsahamnida HanKyung-ssi, berkat kau Kyuhyun bisa disembuhkan dengan tepat waktu." Ujar Kim seonsaengnim dengan senyuman manisnya. Hankyung juga membalasnya dengan anggukan+senyuman *author meleleh seketika*.

"Emm, seonsaengnim. Boleh saya menanyakan sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun. Bolehkah ?" tanya Hankyung dengan tatapan-memelas.

"Pasti kau ingin menanyakan kenapa dia seperti ini kan?" Hankyung mengangguk.

"Haaaahhh, kau ini bagaimana Hankyung-ssi, padahal anda ada di tempat kejadian dari awal kan ? seharusnya sebagai murid yang mendapat gelar 'Terpintar' di sekolah ini dapat cepat mengerti akan keadaan seperti itu." jelas Kim seonsaengnim masih dengan senyumannya.

Hankyung berpikir ulang mengingat kejadian tadi... 1 menit... 2 menit... 3 menit... dan... triiingg! Dengan seketika Hankyung membalalakkan matanya.

"Mungkinkah... blood phobia ?" tanya Hankyung masih setia dengan tampang tidak percayanya itu. Dan, Kim seonsaengnim hanya membalsnya dengan anggukan.

Hankyung makin tidak percaya, dia terdiam ditempat dia berdiri sekarang. Tak sanggup untuk melontarkan kata-kata. "Baiklah, tolong jaga Kyuhyun sementara ya Hankyung-ssi. Annyeong" Kim seonsaengnim berlalu keluar ruang UKS meninggalkan Hankyung yang masih memikirkan sesuatu hal yang tidak masuk akal.

Hankyung mulai menatapi seorang namja yang terbaring lemah di kasur tersebut dengan keringat dingin dan napas yang tidak beraturan. Yang ada dalam pikiran Hankyung sekarang ini hanyalah 'miris' melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

Perlahan, Hankyung meraih kacamata Kyuhyun dan melepasnya. Benar-benar, informasi dari Donghae, Hyukkie dan Mochi kemarin memang benar. Dan aku sudah melihatnya, benar-benar mirip. Oh Tuhan, apa ini takdir ? *Bukannya Hangeng atheis ya?* #abaikan.

"Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini Kyuhyun-ah? Sangat kelihatan diwajahmu kalau kau sangat menderita, apa aku bisa menanggung penderitaanmu itu, Kyuhyun-ah?" gumam Hankyung menampilkan sirat kasihan di matanya dan... sebuah cinta yang terpancar di mata Hankyung.

Hankyung mengelus surai-surai halus kepala Kyuhyun, menyangkitkan poni Kyuhyun yang kelihatan panjang itu. Eh, tunggu. Hankyung merasa aneh. Ia meraba rambut Kyuhyun lagi, ini wig? Kenapa dengan Kyuhyun? Dia kelihatan seperti... menyamar ?

Hankyung sungguh merindukan bocah ini, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun, meminimalisir jarak diantara mereka berdua dan... cuu~

Hankyung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyuhyun, lama, tanpa nafsu sedikitpun, hanya ingin sekedar melepas rindu. Hankyung mengehentikan pautan bibirnya dengan Kyuhyun karena ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk,... cklek...

0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun POV

"Shit, tanganku berdarah" gumamku kecil. Aku kaget 'darah'. Mataku membulat, seluruh badanku bergetar hebat dan gigiku bergemeretak kuat.

Aku teringat lagi dengan masa laluku yang membuatku seperti ini, ya 2 tahun yang lalu.

_Flashback..._

_ Aku dan eommaku pergi ke sebuah mall di Canada milik appa. Kami berkeliling untuk mengontrol mall ini, sebenarny ini kerjaanku. Tapi, eomma ingin menemaniku. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi ntah kenapa eomma tetap bersikeras ingin ikut, yasudah._

_ Jujur, aku heran dengan sikap eomma yang seperti itu. Perasaanku pun tidak enak, ah, semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa._

_ Hampir 4 jam kami mengelilingi mall ini, kaki ku pegal sekali. Salahkan mall yang terlalu besar ini, huh -_-. Tiba-tiba, ada suara gemuruh dari luar dan... DUAAARRR!_

"_KKKKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_ Semua orang berteriak, aku pun panik dan mencoba kembali ke lantai dasar sambil memegang tangan eommaku. Tanpa sadar, lampu hias yang sangat besar jatuh tepat diatasku. Eommaku langsung mendorongku menjauh dari lampu itu sambil menggumam 'Mianhaeyo Kyuhyun chagi' sambil tersenyum menatapku dan akhirnya... PRRAAAANNNNGG!_

_ Aku pucat pasi, eommaku meninggal dengan tragis. Aku terdiam di tempatku berdiri sekarang. Darah dimana-mana, aku merasakan air mataku jatuh perlahan, badanku gemetar hebat, sesekali aku menggumam 'eomma, jangan tinggalkan aku... eomma,... eomma...'._

_ Tak lama kemudian, aku merasakan beberapa orang menarikku-seorang-pemadam-kebakaran. Aku tidak mampu untuk mengelak lagi, aku membiarkan tubuhku maui dibawa kemana meninggalkan eommaku yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping._

_ Tragis... kematian eommaku sungguh tragis. Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa eomma ngotot mau ikut denganku. Dia sudah tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya. Eomma, semoga kau bisa tenang disana... hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untukmu sekarang, ya... mendoakanmu adlah hal terbaik sekarang ini. Sejak saat itu, aku takut dengan yang namanya darah, walaupun hanya setetes._

_Flashback off..._

Eh, aku merasakan hangat dibibirku, apa ini ? aku ingin membuka mataku, tapi aku tidak sanggup, penyakit ini masih merenggut tenagaku. Tapi, entah kenapa kehangatan ini membuatku nyaman, dan membuatku kembali terlelap dalam alam mimpiku lagi...

Kyuhyun POV End

Author POV

Ternyata, yang memasuki ruang UKS adalah Park seonsaengnim. Park seonsaengnim atau sering dipanggil dengan nama Leeteuk itu langsung berlari ke UKS saat mengetahui blood phobia Kyuhyun kambuh.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun Hangeng-ssi ?" tanya Leeteuk masih dengan napas yang tersengal

"Sepertinya membaik, seonsaengnim" ujar Hankyung dengan sebuah senyuman miris di bibirnya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu sekarang, Hankyung-ssi" Leeteuk menepuk pundak Hankyung-bermaksud-untuk-menenangkan.

"Maukah anda cerita pada saya apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun sampai-sampai dia terkena penyakit seperti ini?" mohon Hankyung. Tapi sayang, Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Masih belum saatnya kau tahu, Hankyung-ssi" jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum manis pada Hangeng dan membuat Hangeng risih. Hangeng penasaran apa yang sudah terjadi dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hangeng-ssi, bisa aku minta tolong padamu ?" minta Leeteuk yang mulai membuka suara.

"Ne, seonsaengnim."

"Tolong, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa dulu kalau dia memang Kyuhyun. Cukup hanya kau yang tahu. Dan aku mohon sekarang kau meninggalkan tempat ini Hangeng-ssi. Kyuhyun masih shock, akan lebih shock lagi jika dia bertemu pandang denganmu." Jelas Leeteuk sambil menatap Hangeng dengan ekspresi datar yang sulit diartikan.

Hangeng berpikir sejenak lalu menghela napas "Haaaahhh, apa boleh buat. Kalau memang itu yang terbaik untuknya, aku akan melakukannya." Ujar Hangeng sambil tersenyum tulus saat memandangi Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk hanya menjawab dengan senyuman dan Hangeng mulai menghilang dari ruang UKS. Hanya tersisa Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk hanya memandangi Kyuhyun sedari tadi sambil menggumam "Kepahitan hidupmu hampir sama dengan kepahitan hidupku, Kyuhyun." Leeteuk tersenyum miris mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya sendiri...

Author POV end.

Hangeng POV

Blood phobia ? bagaimana dia bisa terkena penyakit yang kapan saja dapat mematikan? ARGH! Park seonsaengnim tahu semua tentang hal ini. Tapi dia tidak memberitahuku! Shit! Shit! Shit! Aku hanya bisa mengumpat dalam diam saja sekarang ini.

Ah, aku ke atap sekolah saja. Pikiranku sekarang sepertinya tidak bisa diajak kompromi, percuma masuk kelas. You make me confuse, Kyuhyun-ah...

Hangeng POV end

Author POV

Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya, membiasakan matanya pada cahaya yang memaksa masuk kedalam matanya itu. Ia melihat kesekelilingnya. "Ini dimana?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mencoba duduk dan memegangi kepalanya yang masih sedikit sakit.

"Kau di UKS Kyuhyun-ah." Leeteuk membantu Kyuhyun duduk. "Sekarang sedang tidak ada keperluan pelajaran, tidak usah formal." Ujar Leeteuk lagi sambil memamerkan senyuman cantiknya.

"Ne, Teukie hyung. Ah, sepertinya Blood phobia ku kambih. Cih, padahal baru sedikit darah saja sudah membuatku seperti ini" Gumam Kyuhyun kesal sambil merutuk sendiri.

"Penyakit tetap penyakit Kyuhyun-ah. Sebaiknya kau pulanglah sekarang, aku sudah mengizinimu dengan guru-guru lain yang akan mengajarmu hari ini termasuk Kim seonsaengnim." Jelas Leeteuk tetap memamerkan senyuman angelicnya.

"Ne, gomawo Teukie hyung" Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan tersenyum juga. Jujur, Leeteuk merindukan senyuman itu. Kyuhyun mengambil iPhone dari saku celananya dan mencalling satu nomor-Kangin.

"Yeobseyo?" terdengar suara Kangin dari sana.

"Yeobseyo, Kangin hyung. Bisa jemput aku sekarang? Penyakitku kambuh lagi jadi Teuki hyung menyuruhku pulang cepat hari ini."

"Omona? Baiklah, saya segera kesana Tuan Muda" Kangin mematikan telepon secara sepihak membuat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kangin hyung selalu seperti itu" ujar Kyuhyun kesal

"Hahahaha, itu artinya dia menyayangimu Kyuhyun" jawab Leeteuk sambil tertawa kecil dan Kyuhyun tetap mempout bibirnya imut^^. *author aja gemes*

Leeeteuk membantu Kyuhyun berjalan sambil ke gerbang utama sekolah, sebelumnya tas Kyuhyun sudah diambilkan oleh Leeteuk jadi mereka tidak perlu lagi balik ke kelas untuk mengambil tas Kyuhyun.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil Kyuhyun datang dan turunlah seekor rakun #plaaakk Kangin dari kursi kemudi.

"Tuan muda, kau tidak apa-apa?" cemas Kangin dan langsung membopong Kyuhyun ke mobilnya.

"Ya Kangin hyung! Sudah berapa kali kuingatkan untuk tidak memanggilku tuan muda kalau kita sedag berdua, hah?" teriak Kyuhyun di telinga Kangin membuat Kangin meringis kesakitan.

"Ne, Tu... eh, Kyuhyun ah" Kyuhyun tersenyum "Awas kalau kau lupa lagi Kangin hyung."

"Gomawo sudah menolong Kyuhyun" ucap Kangin sambil menundukkan badannya ke arah Leeteuk.

"Ne, gwencahana. Kyuhyun kan juga dongsaengku. Itu bukanlah hal yang berat untukku. Ngomong-ngomong, lama tidak bertemu Kangin-ah" jawab Leeteuk tetap menampilkan senyumannya membuat pipi Kangin memerah. Kangin hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"Ya Kangin hyung! Jangan pacaran disitu!" teriak Kyuhyun keras dari dalam mobil membuat wajah Leeteuk dan Kangin sontak memerah. Kyuhyun hanya terkikik geli.

Kangin memasuki mobil dan mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. "Kyu, apa yang membuat penyakitmu kambuh lagi ?" tanya Kangin khawatir.

"Haaaaahhhh" Kyuhyun menghela napasnya dengan berat hati "nanti kuceritakan dirumah. Aku sedang malas menceritakannya sekarang" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap jendela mobil memandang hal-hal yang diluar sana dan Kangin pun kembali fokus kesetirannya...

"Apakah semua ini akan berakhir dengan cepat?" gumam Kyuhyun kecil namun Kangin tetap mendengarnya

TBC

HUAAAAA! MIANHAE READERS AKU GAK UPDATE KEMAREN MALEM, AKU BANYAK TUGAS KEMAREN JADI GAK BISA NYELESAIN*CAPSLOCK JEBOL NIH, XD*. OKEH, DI CHAP INI ADA GENGKYU MOMENTNYA, XD. EITS, BAGI READERS YANG SALAH NEBAK NAMJA ITU SIAPA, KASIAN DEH LO! XD BAGI YANG MENANG, AUTHOR KASIH VIDEO YADONG GENGKYU, *YADONG TINGKAT AKUT, HEHEHE*

AKHIR KATA, WASSALAM...

EH, SALAH,

REVIEW PLEASE!

DON'T BE A SILENT READERS


	4. Chapter 4

**Brave To See The Blood**

_Author : DeKyu aka Debby  
>Part : 4?  
>Cast : Seluruh member SuJu dan beberapa dari f(x) dan SNSD<br>Disclaimer : They're all belongs to God and this fic is mine  
>Rated : T<br>Genre : Yaoi (boyxboy), romance, friendship, school life, and a little angst_

_Note : Karena saya author baru, jadi mohon dimaklumi jika cerita dan bahasanya rada gaje dan banyak typo...  
><em> 

Author POV

Setelah beberapa menit, Kyuhyun dan Kangin sampai di kediaman Kyuhyun aka rumah Kyuhyun. Rumah besar bergaya Eropa modern dengan taman yang terbentang luas di depannya. Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil saat mobil berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama rumah tersebut, lalu Kangin mengendarai mobil itu kembali ke garasi.

Seorang pelayan langsung membuka pintu membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk, semua pelayan membungkukkan badan sambil menggumam "Selamat siang Tuan muda". Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Aku akan dikamar seharian ini. Jika appa nanti pulang dan mencariku bilang saja aku di kamar" perintah Kyuhyun pada salah seorang pelayan.

"Ne, Tuan Muda. Akan saya sampaikan. Apa makan siang tuan mau saya antarkan ke kamar tuan muda?" tanya pelayan tersebut

"Ne" jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan langsung pergi menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Kyuhyun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur yang berukuran King sixe tersebut. Dia menghela napas berat. "Sial, kenapa penyakitku kambuh lagi? Apa Han-gege sudah mengetahuinya? ARGH! SIAL SIAL SIAL!" umpat Kyuhyun sesekali menjambak rambutnya.

"Kalau begini aku akan cepat ketahuan." Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar lalu terbersit pikiran yang sangat mengganggunya dari tadi "Apa tadi aku dicium seseorang? Rasanya hangat sekali. ARGH! Hari pertama saja sudah seperti ini, benar-benar sial!" umpat Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun berhenti mengumpat saat ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk" sahut Kyuhyun

"Tuan muda, ini makanan anda" jelas pelayan itu

"Taruh saja di atas meja, kau boleh kembali" perintah Kyuhyun

Sang pelayan hanya membungkuk dan beranjak pergi dari kamar Kyuhyun dan tidak lupa menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya sekarang ini Kyuhyun merasa lapar, tapi dia sungguh malas untuk sekedar menyentuh makanan itu.

"Tuan muda ?" terdengar suara Kangin di balik pintu kamar Kyuhyun

"Masuklah hyung, pintunya tidak kukunci" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit teriak, lalu dari depan pintu terlihat sesosok manusia yang menyerupai rakun xD

"Kau janji untuk menceritakannya kan ?" tanya Kangin dengan senyumannya

"Aish, ne ne." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk malas lalu mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Kangin yang setia mendengarnya.

Mari kita ke ruang musik aka markas Yesung, Siwon, Hangeng, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Mochi Henry...

"Han-gege, kenapa gege dari tadi diam terus sih ?" tanya Mochi pada Hangeng yang hanya berdiam diri di sofa sambil menatap keluar jendela

"Anniyo, hanya memikirkan sesuatu" jawab Hangeng sambil tersenyum ke arah Henry lalu kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

Henry hanya mengangguk. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan? Trio EunHaeRy sedang break dance, Yesung sedang bermain dengan kura-kura peliharaannya, Siwon membaca alkitab *bener-bener anak tuhan, xD* dan Hangeng... ya, dia sedang memikirkan Kyuhyun sekarang ini.

Sebenarnya dia sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah mencium Kyuhyun tadi. Tapi, semua sudah lewat kan? Dia terlalu rindu makanya dia berbuat seperti itu. Sekarang yang membuatnya tambah bingung lagi adalah,... haruskah ia memberi tahu tentang Kyuhyun pada yang lainnya? Tapi park seonsaengnim sudah bilang jangan. Hangeng sungguh merasa bersalah pada teman-temannya kali ini karena sudah membohongi mereka.

"Annyeong" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang musik

"Teukie hyung!" sontak semua menghentikan kegiatannya, termasuk Hangeng yang sekarang membulatkan matanya karena kaget 'apa yang dilakukan dia disini ?' gumam Hangeng dalam hati.

"Hey, kaget kalian lucu sekali, hahahaha. Seperti melihat hantu saja." Leeteuk tertawa karena melihat orang-orang didepannya kaget karena melihat dia yang masuk tiba-tiba.

"Teukie hyung, tumben sekali kau main kesini. Ayo duduk." Tawar Yesung mempersilahkan Leeteuk duduk. Semuanya duduk di sofa dalam keadaan diam sampai akhirnya Leeteuk memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka sedari tadi.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian, ini tentang Kyuhyun" sontak semua orang disana tak terkecuali Hangeng yang langsung menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Leeteuk.

"Kalian tahu Lee Kyuhyun?" tanya Leeteuk dan langsung dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Dialah Kyuhyun sebenarnya" lanjut Leeteuk lagi dengan raut wajah yang serius

"MWO?" semua kaget kecuali Hangeng yang sudah mengetahuinya

"Hangeng, ternyata kau menepati janjimu untuk tidak memberitahu mereka. Maafkan aku karena malah aku yang membocorkan semuanya padahal aku yang menyuruhmu untuk tidak memberitahu mereka dulu" ujar Leetuk panjang lebar.

Semua mata tertuju pada Hangeng, menatap Hangeng tidak percaya "Mianhae, aku juga baru menemui dia hari ini. Secara tidak sengaja aku bertemu di perpustakaan dan..." Leeteuk langsung memotong pembicaraan Hangeng "Cukup Hangeng, biar aku yang bicara. Ini bukan saatnya untuk membocorkan semuanya. Aku butuh bantuan kalian semua." Minta Leeteuk

"Bantuan apa?" Akhirnya EunHae bersuara

"Jujur, aku tidak suka dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang menyamar hanya karena ingin menghindari kalian"

"Mengindari ? apa maksudmu hyung?" sekarang si anak tuhan aka siwon yang angkat bicara

"Makanya jangan langsung memotong pembicaraanku Siwon. Kyuhyun takut kalau kalian marah dengannya karena sudah meninggalkan kalian tanpa kabar apapun. Dia merasa bersalah karena sudah menghancurkan persahabatan ini. Tapi dia menghilang selama bertahun-tahun itu ada alasannya..."

Semua hanya diam, menunggu penjelasan lanjut dari Leeteuk...

SKIP TIME

Esok paginya...

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil yang biasa dipakai untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah ini. Masih dengan penampilannya yang _weirdo_ itu, ia masuk ke dalam sekolah yang sangat luas itu dan langsung memasuki kelasnya.

Sesampainya di kelas, ia duduk di bangku yang terletak di sebelah Henry. Ternyata Henry belum datang, Kyuhyun hanya membaca buku sambil menunggu bel masuk berbunyi. Tak lama kemudian, TV di setiap kelas menampilkan gambar Siwon aka Ketua OSIS di sekolah ini.

"_Pengumuman untuk semua murid, tahun ini akan diadakan ulang pemilihan ketua OSIS, jadi setiap kelas harus mencalonkan beberapa murid untuk dijadikan kandidat. Terima kasih" _Jelas Siwon.

Terlihat beberapa murid tidak peduli akan pemilihan ini. Tapi, dibalik semua ini ada tersimpan rencana yang akan berhasil dalam jangka waktu yang singkat.

"Selamat pagi, murid-murid" ujar Park seonsaengnim aka Leeteuk memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi seonsaengnim" sahut semua murid tak terkecuali Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kita akan membahas masalah pemilihan ketua OSIS. Ada yang bersedia ?" tanya Leeteuk pada semua muridnya

"Saya mencalonkan Lee Kyuhyun sebagai ketua OSIS, karena hanya Kyuhyun yang memiliki nilai akademik tertinggi di sekolah ini" saran salah satu anak.

"Hmmm, ide yang bagus Jinki-ssi. Baiklah, Lee Kyuhyun-ssi saya daftarkan." Ujar Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Saya keberatan seonsaengnim" ujar Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak.

"Anda tidak bisa mengundurkan diri lagi, Kyuhyun-ssi. Apa yang diputuskan oleh teman-teman anda tidak bisa diganggu-gugat lagi. Anda tetap terdaftar." Jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai kesal.

...

Jam makan siang...

Setelah mengantongi PSPnya, Kyuhyun langsung melesat keluar kelas menuju taman belakang sekolah. Ternyata sudah ada orang disana, tidak lain adalah Heechul dan Sungmin yang sedang bercanda tawa.

"Kyuhyun-ah, waaah, sepertinya kau sudah ketagihan dengan keindahan tempat ini ya? hehehe" sapa Heechul tertawa kecil.

"...sepertinya..." jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan langsung duduk menyederkan punggungnya ke pohon besar disamping Sungmin sambil memainkan PSPnya.

"Tampaknya kau sudah punya pacar ya Kyuhyun-ah." Ucap Sungmin terkikik geli melihat Kyuhyun memainkan PSPnya dengan serius.

"Hah ? siapa?" Kyuhyun langsung mem-pause PSPnya itu dan menatap Sungmin yang berada disampingnya.

"Itu..." sahut Heechul dan Sungmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk PSP Kyuhyun dengan bibir mereka yang mengerucut *imut banget*.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk duo HeeMin, ternyata PSPnya yang dimaksud. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, HeeMin hanya tertawa geli melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu. Saking gemasnya, duo HeeMin mencubit pipi Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Hyungleul, behenhi! (Ya, hyungdeul, berhenti)" Kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan wajahnya saat cubitan duo HeeMin terlepas dari pipinya yang chubby itu.

"Pengumuman..."

"MWO? YANG BENAR SAJA?"

TBC

Annyeong readers, mianhae kalo chap ini pendek banget and lama updatenya. Athor janji chap depan bakal lebih panjang dari ini and ada WonKyu nya. Eits, cerita ini masih belum pasti loh bakal Gengkyu atau WonKyu, makanya tetep vote, okeh^^

RNR^^

DON'T BE A SILENT READERS!


	5. Chapter 5

**Brave To See The Blood**

_Author : DeKyu aka Debby  
>Part : 5?  
>Cast : Seluruh member SuJu dan beberapa dari f(x) dan SNSD<br>Disclaimer : They're all belongs to God and this fic is mine  
>Rated : T<br>Genre : Yaoi (boyxboy), romance, friendship, school life, and a little angst_

_Note : Karena saya author baru, jadi mohon dimaklumi jika cerita dan bahasanya rada gaje dan banyak typo...  
><em> 

"Pengumuman... calon Ketua OSIS yang baru telah dipilih menurut hasil rapat yang kami adakan bersama guru-guru." Terdengar suara menggema dari speaker di setiap sudut membuat HeeMinKyu yang berada di taman belakang pun ikut mendengarnya.

"Selamat untuk Lee Kyuhyun-ssi, anda terpilih menjadi Ketua OSIS yang baru untuk SMA ini. Dimohon Kyuhyun-ssi untuk datang ke ruang OSIS sekarang juga, Terima Kasih" akhirnya pengumuman berakhir dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang bercengo ria.

Akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian... "MWO? YANG BENAR SAJA? KOK BISA AKU YANG TERPILIH?" Kyuhyun berdiri dan berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah speaker *abang Kyu mulai gila nih*.

"YA bocah! Kau sudah seperti orang gila yang sering mangkal di pinggir jalan! Lagian emang speaker ngerti apa yang loe omongin ha ?" teriak Heechul tidak kalah keras dengan Kyuhyun, ia juga menunjuk-nunjuk jidat Kyuhyun *Oppaddeul pada gak waras!*

"Hey, kalian berdua bisa diam tidak ? Kyuhyun-ah, pergilah ke ruang OSIS sekarang juga, mereka pasti sudah menunggumu" ujar Sungmin lembut pada Kyuhyun dan langsung menarik kerah baju Heechul "Heechul hyung, kita kembali ke kelas saja. Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah^^" HeeMin sudah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menggalau, xD

Kyuhyun POV

Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju ruang OSIS, eh, tunggu dulu. Aku tidak ingat letak ruang OSIS dimana! Pabboya Kyuhyun! Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa kubilang tidak ingat bukan tidak tahu? Jawabannya... rahasia! Hahahaha *evil laugh, xD*

Bagus sekali Kyuhyun, kau tersesat sekarang *sekolahnya kebesaran sih -_-*. Hmm, aku paling malas bertanya kalau sedang penampilan weirdo begini. Adakah yang bersedia menolongku ?

"Haaaah, aku yakin kau pasti tersesat. Ayo ikut aku" namja ini langsung memegang tanganku. Eh, siapa dia ? tunggu, aku mengangkat wajahku. Aku hanya memerhatikan punggungnya saja saat ini. Punggung dan bahu yang tegap, badan yang kekar, OMO? Siwon? Refleks aku langsung melepaskan tanganku.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun-ssi ?" Siwon menatapku heran dan aku hanya menggeleng

"A...a... anniyo, aku hanya kaget saja" jawabku terbata-bata, aish Kyuhyun, kau sungguh memalukan -_-

"Kalau begitu ayo" dia merangkul tanganku *lagi* dan aku melepaskannya *lagi*

"Kau ini kenapa Kyuhyun-ssi ? apa aku berbuat salah denganmu ?" tanya dia dengan muka yang... memelas mungkin ?

"Anniyo, hanya saja... tidak perlu memegang tanganku kan ? biar aku mengikutimu dari belakang" balasku masih gugup, Kyuhyun, hari ini benar-benar hari sial untukmu.

Tapi dia menggenggam tanganku lagi, dan kali ini lebih erat sehingga aku tidak bisa melepaskannya. "begini lebih baik kan? Kajja!" ujarnya dengan senyuman khasnya, menampilkan dimplesnya, masih seperti yang dulu.

Akhirnya aku membiarkan tubuhku ditarik olehnya dan sampailah kami di sebuah ruangan, pastinya ruang OSIS. Kami berdua memasuki ruangan tersebut, aku hanya terdiam kaku didepan pintu. Bagaimana tidak ? ternyata ada orang-orang yang sangat ingin kuhindari *termasuk Siwon* ada EunHae, Henry, Yesung, dan yang paling tidak ingin kutemui lagi adalah Han-gege. Aish, hari ini benar-benar hari sial untukmu Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini dari tadi kenapa sih ? Ayo masuk Kyuhyun-ssi" dia mendorongku masuk dan dia langsung menutup pintunya. Aku beruntung karena ada Leeteuk hyung .

Semua menatap kearahku, tatapan mereka seperti ingin memakanku saja *oppa berlebihan deh*. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku, bukan takut, aku hanya tidak suka.

"Kyuhyun-ah ?" panggil Siwon yang ternyata berada disebelahku.

"N..ne ?"

"Apa maksud dari semua ini ? tolong jelaskan pada kami semua disini" sekarang dia menatapku, aku sedikit takut melihat tatapan Siwon seperti itu. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon tadi. Aku hanya menatap lurus kearah matanya.

Kyuhyun POV end

Author POV

Mungkin karena Siwon sudah geram karena tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Kyuhyun, akhirnya Siwon mendorong Kyuhyun ke dinding dan memerangkapnya diantara kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Y..YA! Lepaskan aku!" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk kabur tapi kekuatan Siwon tidak sebanding dengan kekuatannya "Tell me Kyuhyun-ah. Kenapa kau memulai kehidupanmu dengan penampilan seperti ini ? apa kau tidak menghargai kami lagi hah Cho Kyuhyun-ssi ?" tanya Siwon tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tambah shock dengan kata-kata Siwon, rasanya seperti tertusuk ribuan pisau, ya, hatinya sakit mendengar kata-kata Siwon tadi.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menitikkan air matanya sambil terisak kecil. Lama kelamaan badannya merosot kebawah dan akhirnya terduduk sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Isakan itu semakin lama semakin menjadi, semua yang berada disana merasa bersalah apalagi Siwon.

"Mi..Mianhae...Mianhaeyo, hiks" gumam Kyuhyun kecil dengan isakan-isakan kecil "Mianhaeyo, aku selalu menghargai kalian sebagai sahabat... hiks... kalian semua sahabat terbaikku... hiks... mianhae... jeongmal mianhae, hiks, hiks..." Kyuhyun terus bergumam maaf membuat semua orang didalam ruangan itu merasa iba...

Siwon langsung memeluk Kyu dan menaruh kepala Kyu di dadanya "Menangislah Kyu. Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu menangis" tidak ada yang berkutik disana, semua memeandangi WonKyu yang sedang berpelukan. Mungkin semua menatap WonKyu dengan tatapan iba, tapi lain dengan Hangeng yang merasa sangat cemburu akan adegan yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Panas huh ?" seseorang berbisik ditelinganya sambil menyikut lengannya, Hangeng menoleh ke arah kirinya, dia menghela napas berat.

"Teukie hyung, bisakah kau diam ? jangan mengucapkan hal-hal yang akan menimbulkan kecurigaan. Cemburu, aku akui aku cemburu. Tapi aku bisa apa sekarang ?" Hangeng tersenyum tipis mendengar kata-kata yang ia lontarkan tadi, ia merasa mulai terbuka akan perasaanya sekarang. Ya, perasaan cinta pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum sedih melihat dongsaengnya yang sedang dilanda cinta sebelah pihak "Hangeng, kalau kau masih bisa bersabar, bersabarlah. Kita sekarang tidak tahu perasaan Kyuhyun untuk siapa, iya kan ? sudah lama tidak berjumpa, mungkin saja dia menyukaiku, xD" Leeteuk dan Hangeng hanya bisa terkikih kecil.

"Adegan peluk-pelukkannya sudah dong, aku kan mau meluk si Evil Magnae kita ini" sindir Henry sambil tersenyum mesum *Mochi udah ketular virus yadong Zhoumi* *dibakar zhoumi*

"Mi...mianhaeyo hyungddeul" ujar Kyuhyun sembari melepas pelukannya.

"Nah, maukah kau menceritakan kepada kami kenapa kau menghilang selama dua tahun?" tanya Siwon dan mengajak Kyuhyun untuk duduk.

"Selama setahun aku hanya berada dirumahku yang ada di Canada. Aku masih shock karena kematian ibu yang sungguh tragis itu, dan membuatku mempunyai penyakit yang sama sekali tidak kuiinginkan dan hanya mengingatkanku pada kematian ibuku" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar, semua hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti dan menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya.

"Aku memutuskan semua hubungan, telepon misalnya. Aku membuang semua alat teknologi untuk berkomunikasi karena aku ingin sendirian. Aku masih ingin merenung, dan hal ini sangat membuat appa khawatir sampai-sampai dia mengundang lebih dari sepuluh psikiater setiap bulannya hanya untuk mengembalikanku menjadi Kyuhyun yang dulu. Kejadian maut yang sering diulang-ulang dalam berita selalu membuatku tambah frustasi. Sampai enam bulan kemudian, berita itu tidak pernah diulang lagi. Sungguh lama hingga membuatku hampir gila."

"Tahun berikutnya, aku memulai sekolahku lagi, masih tetap di Canada. Aku tidak punya banyak teman disana, bukan aku tidak mau, tapi aku selalu mencari kesibukan sendiri sehingga jarang berbaur. Selama 2 tahun itu pun, penyakitku tidak pernah kambuh dan itu membuatku tenang..."

"Tunggu tunggu, kau berbicara penyakit terus dari tadi. Memang kau terkena penyakit apa Kyuhyun-ah ?" Eunhyuk mengintrupsi dan dibalas Kyuhyun dengan senyuman sedih dan tatapan mata yang teduh pada Eunhyuk "belum saatnya kalian tau, mianhaeyo"

"Waeyo Kyuhyun-ah ? Kami kan sahabatmu, keluargamu. Kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahu kami ?" Protes Donghae yang diikuti anggukan oleh Siwon, Yesung, EunRy, sedang Hangeng dan Leeteuk hanya duduk diam tanpa bergeming sedikit pun.

"Mianhaeyo, jeongmal mianhae. Belum saatnya kalian tahu. kalian memang sahabatku, sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri malahan. Tapi, aku belum bisa memberitahu kalian. " balas Kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk pada mereka semua.

Sebelum mereka memprotes lagi, Kyuhyun melanjutkan ceritanya "Dan kenapa aku menyamar karena semua orang mungkin sudah mengira kalau aku meninggal. Aku tidak mau membuat keterkejutan yang akan mengheboh nantinya dan juga aku... aku ingin menghindari kalian karena aku merasa bersalah sudah tidak memberitahu keberadaanku dimana, padahal aku tahu kalian terus mencariku. Mianhae..." Kyuhyun meminta maaf lagi dengan wajah yang semakin tertunduk, dia ingin menangis lagi tapi ditahannya. Sudah cukup dia terlihat cengeng hari ini.

Donghae yang sedari tadi diam, kini mulai beranjak dari kursinya menuju kursi yang diduduki Kyuhyun. Semua terkejut saat Donghae menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun langsung membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Hae hyung ?" tanya Kyuhyun takut.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Donghae menonjok tepat di pipi Kyuhyun membuat kacamata dan rambut palsunya lepas menampilkan wajah asli Kyuhyun. Donghae sedikit tersentak kaget saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah mulai dewasa, dia sungguh merindukan dongsaeng kesayangannya ini, dia ingin memeluknya. Tapi segera ditepisnya pikirannya itu mengingat dia sedang marah dengan Kyuhyun sekarang.

Saat Donghae melangkah untuk mendekati Kyuhyun lagi, Yesung langsung menarik Donghae, memaksa Donghae untuk kembali duduk, tapi Donghae menolak. Donghae menepis tangan Yesung kasar dan kembali memegang kerah baju Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau bilang kau mengetahui kalau kami terus mencarimu TAPI KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENEMUI KAMI. APA SEGITU BENCINYA KAU TERHADAP KAMI SEMUA HAH ? APA SALAH KAMI PADAMU KYUHYUN?" marah Donghae lagi sambil menatap dalam ke mata Kyuhyun yang akan mengeluarkan air mata itu.

BUUUAAGGH!

Donghae terjatuh! Ya, Kyuhyun memukulnya dengan sangat keras. Semua yang berada disana hanya bisa menyaksikan pertengkaran KyuHae yang sedang panas-panasnya. Kyuhyun sekarang berjalan mendekati Donghae yang terduduk sambil memegangi wajahnya yang lebam, seperti yang dilakukan Donghae tadi padanya, ia menarik kerah baju Donghae.

"Kau bodoh Hae hyung, sungguh bodoh. BAGAIMANA BISA AKU BERPIKIR NORMAL KALAU AKU SEDANG DILANDA FRUSTASI BERAT KARENA KEHILANGAN SALAH SATU ORANG TUAKU DALAM KECELAKAAN TRAGIS SEPERTI ITU HAH?" teriak Kyuhyun tepat di depan wajah Donghae yang sekarang sangat takut akan balasan Kyuhyun.

"Frustasi, aku sungguh frustasi saat itu. Mianhae." Kini Kyuhyun melepas kerah baju Donghae dan terduduk di lantai sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia tidak menangis, tapi sedang merenungi sesuatu yang dia juga tidak tahu itu apa. Penyesalan. Mungkin.

TBC

Update lama, cerita gak nyambung... HUUUAAA MIANHAE READERS! Salahkan mata author yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi karena author sedang ngantuk berat sekarang. Jadi mau gak mau harus dipublish biar readers gak nunggu kelamaan. Mian juga kalau WonKyu momentnya kurang menyentuh.

cho tika hyun, ryu, RyeoViieKyuu, ChoiKyuHae, The, Kim Min Lee, Schagarin, Choujiro21, Kyuminjoong, minIRZANTI, choi Kyuwon, NovNov Cloudsomnia, kyu-kyu, Yunienie, anin wonkyushipper, yolyol, cho-choi, cho yekyu, sparknest, forniakyu, Wounded angel, AiAyano, kyUke, Tachibana Himawari, Lee Tae Sung, aiiukiu, apel, honey, lee mey, drinkyu, cho Kyurin.

Makasih udah review, mian gk bisa bales reviewnya cuz author ngantuk banget nih, hhehe.

REVIEW PLEASE^^

DON'T BE A SILENT READERS!


	6. Chapter 6

**Brave To See The Blood**

_Author : DeKyu aka Debby  
>Part : 5?  
>Cast : Seluruh member SuJu dan beberapa dari f(x) dan SNSD<br>Disclaimer : They're all belongs to God and this fic is mine  
>Rated : T<br>Genre : Yaoi (boyxboy), romance, friendship, school life, and a little angst_

_Note : Karena saya author baru, jadi mohon dimaklumi jika cerita dan bahasanya rada gaje dan banyak typo...  
><em>

Author POV

Merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya, Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Hangeng yang mengulurkan tangannya. Kyuhyun menerima uluran tangan itu dan berdiri. Donghae tersenyum kearahnya dan mendekatinya "mianhae Kyuhyun-ah, aku terbawa emosi tadi, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Ne, gwenchana Hae hyung. Mianhae kalau aku memukulmu terlalu keras, hehehe." jawab Kyuhyun dengan cengiran membuat semua orang yang berada disitu pun tertawa.

"Bogeoshippeo Kyuhyun, kau sudah besar sekarang." ujar Donghae sembari memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Kau mencat rambutmu Kyuhyun-ah?" kini Yesung yang memeluk Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Apa aku terlihat jelek?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak yakin.

"Hahaha, kau kelihatan keren Kyuhyun-ah. Aku yakin namja sekalipun pasti akan tertarik denganmu." puji Yesung, Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Evil Kyu, Bogoshippeo" Henry berlari dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun sampai hampir jatuh.

"Ya Mochi-ge! Aku hampir saja jatuh" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut "Kyaaaa, neomu KYEOPTA!" Henry teriak kegirangan dan memeluk Kyuhyun sekali lagi dan sukses membuat mereka terjatuh. Semua hanya tertawa menyaksikan duo magnae mereka.

"Aish, pantatku sakit sekali dari tadi jatuh mulu." Kyuhyun mengusap pantatnya yang sakit itu.

"Hehehe, mianhae Kyuhyun ah." Henry meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun yang mulai kesal itu.

"Mau?" kali ini Eunhyuk yang ngasih strawberry milk ke Kyuhyun, "Gomawo Hyukkie Hyung, hehehe" jawab Kyuhyun nyengir gaje dan memeluk hyungnya yang mirip monyet itu *ditimpuk unyuk*.

"Bogoshippeo Hyukkie hyung, kapan-kapan kita manjat pohon sama-sama ya^^" ajak Kyuhyun dan langsung mendapat hadiah geplakan di kepala "Hei, bocah setan. Kau piker aku monyet hah ? *udah mulai niru Heechul ni kasarnya*" Kyuhyun memeletkan lidah mengejek Hyukkie"Kan mirip :P hahahaha" Hyukkie mengejar Kyuhyun sampai keluar ruangan.

"Mulai lagi, kalo gak Hae dengan Kyuhyun, Henry dengan Kyuhyun, Hyukkie dengan Kyuhyun. Benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan. Kalo ketemu bertengkar terus, Haaaaa~" ujar Leeteuk menghela napasnya ntah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Tapi, kalau tidak begitu tidak akan seru kan hyung, hahaha" sahut duo HaeRy dan ikut menyusul KyuHyuk yang lari ntah kemana dan semua yang ada di ruangan itupun hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan dongsaeng-ddeul mereka.

"Apa kita perlu merayakan ini ?" Tanya Yesung dan dibalas oleh seringaian dari Leeteuk *Kyu : Teukie hyung COPAS :P*

"Jangan dulu, sebelum rencana kita yang terakhir tercapai." Jawab Leeteuk yang masih setia dengan seringaiannya.

"Teukie hyung, kau kelihatan seram kalau seperti itu, mana Angel kami ?" ejek Hangeng.

"ahahaha, segitu seramkah seringaiku ? apakah seringaianku mengalahkan seringaian Kyuhyun?" Tanya Leeteuk menggebu-gebu.

"Anniyo!" jawab mereka semua serempak membuat Leeteuk cemberut dan yang lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

BRAAAK!

Semua berhenti melihat dongsaeng-ddeul mereka kembali dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah sekian lama menutup mulutnya masing-masing meninggalkan hyung-ddeul mereka yang cengo.

"Kyuhyun-a, jangan lupa besok kau harus memberi pidatomu sebagai Ketua OSIS yang baru." Kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum manis, sifat Angelnya kembali lagi ternyata.

"Mwo? Kukira ini hanya siasat kalian saja. Ternyata pemilihan sungguhan ya. Aku mau, tapi tetap dengan penampilan weirdoku, bagaimana ? boleh ?" Tanya Kyuhyun serius pada Leeteuk.

"Ne, boleh-boleh saja. Memang sudah seharusnya kan kau jadi pemimpin disekolah ini. " jawab Leeteuk tetap dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Ya Teukie Hyung! Jangan karena aku adalah seorang…."

Kita tinggalkan dulu mereka ya, hehehe (Readers : Ya author! Kau ini suka sekali membuat penasarn orang!* *Author : itulah kesanangan seorang author, hahahahaha *Evil Laugh*)

Tanpa disadari oleh Siwon, Hangeng, Yesung, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Henry dan Kyuhyun, ada seseorang yang berada di depan pintu ruangan OSIS dan mendengarkan semua pembicaraan mereka.

"Gotcha Kyuhyun!" ujar Namja itu dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan lalu melenggang (?) pergi dari tempat itu.

Ruang OSIS…

Bwara simple… "Halo" ternyata ponsel Kyuhyun yang bordering dan langsung mengangkatnya.

"Apa tidak bisa ditunda ?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"…"

"Ne, ne. kalau begitu aku izin dulu dengan Teukie hyung. Aku tunggu di depan gerbang utama."

"…"

Kyuhyun mematikan panggilannya. "Teukie hyung, aku izin untuk hari ini. Kangin hyung meneleponku tadi. Annyeong^^" minta Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk karena Leeteuk adalah wali kelasnya, Kyuhyun menyambar (?) wig dan kacamatanya lalu segera melesat keluar. Tak lupa ia mengambil tasnya dulu di kelasnya.

Setelah 10 menit, Kangin datang untuk menjemput Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah, aku sedikit telat menjeputmu" ujar Kangin sedikit membungkuk dan membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Kyuhyun.

"Gwencahanayo Kangin hyung" mereka berdua memasuki mobil dan berbincang-bincang masalah yang ditelepon tadi.

"Appa sungguh membutuhkanku saat ini, biasanya dia bisa menghandle semua kliennya. Memang dari mana kliennya sekarang ini ?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Kangin.

"Entahlah, yang dibilang appamu hanyalah kalau klien itu dari Cina." Jawab Kangin yang masih focus pada jalanan yang ada didepannya.

"Aku jadi khawatir. Tidak pernah appa memanggilku seperti ini kalau bukan urusan darurat. " jawab Kyuhyun, dia merasa akan ada ancaman besar untuknya.

Ruang OSIS…

"Teukie hyung, kenapa Kyuhyun terburu-buru seperti itu ? apa ada masalah?" Tanya Siwon khawatir.

"Mollayo, dia tidak memberitahuku." Jawab Leeteuk sekenanya.

"Apa rencana kita besok akan berhasil ?" Donghae meragukan rencana yang dibuat oleh Leeteuk.

"Pasti berhasil Hae-ah. Kyuhyun itu tipe yang tidak sabaran, pasti dapat mudah terpancing dengan jebakan yang kita rencanakan." Sahut Yesung enteng.

"Kau benar sekali Yesung. Lagipula jebakan seperti itu juga tidak perlu kita buat akan terjadi dengan alami. Kareana sebagian besar murid-murid disekolah ini adalah murid-murid yang tinggi hati, jadi gampang sekali untuk kita membuat rencana yang memanfaatkan keadaan alami." Jelas Leeteuk panjang lebar yang diikuti anggukan oleh semua yang berada disana.

"Omo? Sekarang jam berapa ?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan wajah panic.

"Jam 12.30 hyung. Ada apa ?" Tanya Henry balik setelah memberi tahu jam berapa sekarang.

"MWO? Pabboya! Aku lupa kalau aku ada jam mengajar! Aku pergi dulu, Annyeong." Leeteuk segera berlari ke luar ruangan OSIS dan semua pun tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang penuh kesedihan dan kebahagiaan. Hahaha *Author juga numpang ketawa, xD*.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun dan Kangin yang sudah sampai di sebuah kantor yang sangat besar, atau perusahaan Appa Kyuhyun yang sudah mendunia...

Kyuhyun agak setengah berlari menuju kantor appanya. Perasaannya tidak enak saat ini, pegawai-pegawai disana pun hanya menatap Kyuhyun heran. Sedangkan Kangin hanya mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Appa, gwenchana ?" tanya Kyuhyun panik saat baru membuka pintu ruang appanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak apa-apa ? apa ada seseorang menyakitimu?" Cho Shindong aka Appa Kyuhyun langsung memeluk anaknya dan meraba-raba wajah anaknya takut anaknya terluka.

"Ne, gwenchanayo appa. Ada apa sebenarnya ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi yang sudah menenangkan appanya yang ketakutan itu.

"Appa menerima surat yang mengatakan bahwa kau dalam bahaya, appa panik sekali. Haaa~ syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun-ah." Ujar Shindong memeluk Kyuhyun erat seakan-akan Kyuhyun akan meniggalkannya saat itu.

"Apa pengirim surat itu memberitahukan namanya ?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Shindong.

"Dia hanya membuat 'Musuh Bebuyutanmu', dan aku yakin pasti dia yang akan mengincarmu." Jawab Shindong sambil menunjukkan surat ancaman itu.

"Haaa~ memang orang ini tidak pernah mengenal kata menyerah. Sudah tua bangka masih saja tidak tobat." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum geli.

"Ya Kyuhyun-ah! Kau harus tetap waspada. Nyawamu sedang terancam tapi malah cengar-cengir. Appa takut kalau kehilangan anak satu-satunya! Pabo!" Shindong menjitak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ya appa! Nanti anak semata wayangmu ini bakal bodoh kalau dijitak terus!" marah Kyuhyun.

"Mana bisa kau bodoh, kau kan kelewat pintar ! susah untuk membuatmu bodoh!" jitak Shindong lagi, kini agak keras.

"Ya, Appa GENDUT! Berhenti menjitakku!"

"Mwo? Kau bilang aku apa ? gendut-gendut gini appamu!" jitak Shindong, lebih keras!

"Appa kan memang gendut! Itu F.A.K.T.A!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil lari menghindari appanya, kini Shindong dan Kyuhyun sedang berlarian didalam kantor Shindong yang lumayan luas itu, hehehe.

"Haaaa~ untung saja semua berjalan seperti biasanya. Berarti mulai sekarang aku harus menjaga Kyuhyun lebih hati-hati lagi." Kata Kangin mengulas senyum manisnya setelah mengintip kedua tuannya sedang bercanda ria didalam sana, Kangin akhirnya memilih meninggalkan mereka untuk pergi makan sian, Kangin lapar sekali *pantas aja badan loe besar amat bang, xD*.

Di tempat lain...

"Appa, aku sudah melihat anak laki-laki yang bernama Kyuhyun itu. Apa appa serius ? aku tidak tega menyakiti anak semanis dirinya." Ujar namja yang tingginya seperti tiang listrik itu.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau menyukainya?" tanya appa namja itu dengan nada dingin.

"Sepertinya..." jawab namja itu dengan nada yang sangat pelan tapi appanya tetap bisa mendengarnya...

"Buang perasaan itu jauh-jauh, anakku. Mereka yang sudah pernah menghancurkan keluarga kita, mereka menghancurkan perusahaan kita." Ujar appanya lagi tapi dengan nada bicara yang lembut sambil menghampiri namja ini.

"Mereka tidak menghancurkannya appa. Itu semua karena keegoisan appa sendiri yang menolak ajakan mereka untuk bekerja sama! Appa yang sombong karena menganggap appa sudah hebat jadi tidak perlu bantuan orang lain la..." PLAAAK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi namja itu.

Namja itu memegangi pipinya yang sudah membengkak akibat tamparan dari seorang appanya. Dia menatap appanya dengan pandangan tidak suka, tapi dia tidak bisa membenci appanya ini. Begitu-begitu adalah orang tuanya. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanyalah menyadarkan appanya ini.

"Kalau kau berani menolak, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghapus namamu dari silsilah keluarga ini, Camkan itu!" bentak lelaki tua itu dan meniggalkan namja tadi yang hanya bisa diam memikirkan semua kata-kata appanya itu.

Skip time...

Kyuhyun bangun kesiangan, untung saja dia tidak telat. Masih dengan pakaian 'Weirdo'nya itu, dia memasuki kelasnya. Henry sudah datang rupanya. Duo EunHae pun berkumpul di meja duduknya dan Henry.

"Pagi, Kyuhyun-ah." Tegur Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Henry serempak sambil tertawa. Kenapa tertawa ? karena penampilan Kyuhyun yang weirdo itu sangat terlihat lucu. Hahahaha *Author ngebayangin Kyuhyun kayak gitu aja ngakak abiz, hahahha*.

"Huaaaaammmmmm~ pagi~" jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Hey, kau kenapa Kyuhyun-ah ? pagi-pagi sudah kayak mayat hidup, hahaha"ejek Henry sambil menyentil hidung Kyuhyun.

"Aww! Sakit gege. Semalam aku bermain PS dengan appaku sampai pagi,sepertinya dia juga kesiangan. Soalnya tadi aku bangun dia masih berlarut dalam mimpinya." Jawab Kyuhyun yang mulai menaruh kepalanya di meja.

"YA KYUHYUN-AH! Jangan tidur! Sebentar lagi bel masuk tahu!" Enhyuk membangunkan Kyuhyun yang hampir memasuki alam mimpinya itu.

"Aish Hyung! Sebentar saja, aku ngan..." protes Kyuhyun terpotong karena ada beberapa yeoja yang masuk langsung marah-marah.

"Mana Lee Kyuhyun?" teriakan cempreng dari seorang yeoja, Jung Jessica.

"Aku disini yeoja centil!" sahut Kyuhyun sedikit teriak.

"MWO? Apa kau bilang? YA NAMJA TENGIK! Bisa-bisanya kau yang jadi ketua OSIS? Cih, orang seperti kau seharusnya tidak pantas!" omel Jessica yang diikuti anggukan oleh dua temannya, Victoria dan Yoona.

"Orang seperti kau malah lebih tidak pantas, dasar Yeoja centil!" yang ini sindiran dari Donghae membuat Jessica membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Eh, Hae oppa ada disini rupanya. Eunhyuk dan Henry oppa juga, hehehe. Mianhae..." suara Jessica langsung melembut dan merapikan pakaian serta rambutnya.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelasmu sana! Aku muak melihat kalian terus!" bentak Donghae kasar membuat tiga yeoja centil itu takut dan segera melarikan diri kembali kekelas mereka.

"Apa kau tidak terlalu kasar Hae-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menghirup susu strawberrynya.

"Biar saja. Aku memang benar-benar muak melihat mereka. Aku tidak suka dengan yeoja centil seperti itu. Masih enak melihatmu chagiya^^" puji Donghae ke Eunhyuk yang sekarang pipinya sudah semerah strawberry, xD.

"Mwo? Kalian jadian?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Hehehehe" EunHae Cuma nyengir gaje.

"Sudah dari kelas 2 SMP mereka jadian Kyuhyun-ah." Jelas Henry.

"Wow, Chukkae^^ Maaf kalau aku baru tahu, hehehe." Kyuhyun menyalami tangan HaeHyuk sambil senyum-senyum. "PJ dong hyung" Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan Puppy eyesnya.

"apaan tu PJ?" tanya mereka bertiga sambil garuk-garuk kepala *banyak kutunya bang? xD*

"Aih, hyungddeul gak GAHOL AH! PJ itu Pajak Jadian." Jelas Kyuhyun singkat.

"Ooooooo" EunHaeRy ber 'o' ria.

KRRIIIIIIINNGGGGG!

"Yaaah, udah bel..." Henry merutu kesal.

"Perhatian seluruhnya! Semua berkumpul di aula. Kita akan mengadakan acara untuk penerimaan ketua OSIS baru. Terima kasih" Siwon mengakhiri kataa-katanya.

"Mwo? Hari ini? Aish, aku belum mempersiapkan pidatoku." Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Eits, hati-hati bang. Ntar tu wig lepas, xD.

"Sudah dikasih tahu kale,... Loe aja yang gak denger :P" sahut trio EunHaeRy sambil memeletkan lidahnya membuat Kyuhyun makin kesal.

"Hahahaha, kajja Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tidak memperlukannya. Kau kan pintar, eh bukan pintar, tapi cerdas. Kajja^^" ajak Henry.

"Aish, baiklah."

Kyuhyun, Henry, Eunhyuk dan Donghae berjalan bersama menuju ke aula. Kyuhyun masih saja menekuk wajahnya kesal. Sesampainya di aula, Leeteuk langsung menyambutnya.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah. Sudah siap?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Belum seonsaengnim. Semalam aku ketiduran jadi tidak sempat membuat pidato." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya *Aih, neomu kyeopta!*

"Hahahaha, kau tidak perlu itu. Kau kan cerdas Kyuhyun-ah." Puji Leeteuk.

"Haaa~ lama-lama aku bosan dengan kalimat itu." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi tetap dengan bibir poutnya.

"Bisa kau berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu itu Kyuhyun-ah ? aku jadi ingin memakanmu, xD." Canda Leeteuk yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menaiki panggung karena ingin semua ini cepat selesai sehingga dia bisa kabur untuk tidur. Dia benar-benar ngantuk hari ini, dia butuh istirahat.

"Hey, Hangeng, hentikan death glaremu itu. Aku hanya bercanda, tidak mungkin aku memakan dongsaeng yang sekaligus muridku itu. hehehehe" ujar Leeteuk ngeri karena melihat tatapan Hangeng yang sungguh mengerikan gara-gara Leeteuk bilang 'ingin memakan Kyuhyun'. Hihihi, Hangeng cemburuan ya :D.

Kyuhyun memulai pidatonya, untung saja dia sudah mendapat gambarannya. Kalau tidak, sungguh malu sekali dirinya tidak bisa meyakinkan mereka karena pidatonya yang tidak jelas. Baru saja mau mengucapkan kata-kata penutup, Jessica langsung berteriak mengejek Kyuhyun.

"Hey, apa kalian setuju kalau namja ini menjadi ketua OSIS kita ?" teriak Jessica yang dibalas oleh beberapa murid disana, ada yang mengangguk dan ada yang hanya diam saja.

"Heh, liat sendiri kan namja aneh! Orang sepertimu tidak pantas menjadi ketua OSIS kami. Asal usul keluarga saja tidak jelas." Kyuhyun hanya diam menanggapi ejekan Jessica, dia sedang malas berdebat dengan yeoja cerewet seperti itu.

"Ya Jessica! Berhenti mengejek Kyuhyun! Yang penting kan dalam segi nilai akademik dia yang terpintar." Bentak Heechul kesal.

"Heechul oppa, perhatikan namja ini baik-baik. Kalau dia hanya seorang murid beasiswa, tidak akan bisa dia sanggup menjadi ketua OSIS di sekolah yang serba mahal ini!" sahut Jessica dengan nada meremehkan, membuat Kyuhyun semakin muak.

BRAAAKKK!

'Gotcha!' gumam Donghae, Eunhyuk, Henry, Siwon, Yesung, Hangeng, dan Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun melepas wignya, menampilkan rambut pirang kecoklatannya itu. Lalu, membuka kacamata yang berlensa tebal itu menampilkan matanya yang bulat dan bola matanya yang berwarna kecoklatan itu. Kyuhyun juga melonggarkan dasinya yang diikatnya sampai batas leher itu. Wow, Kyuhyun sekarang benar-benar beda dari penampilannya yang 'weirdo' tadi.

"Kau..." gumam Jessica tidak percaya.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" teriak semua murid kaget dan hanya ditanggapi oleh Evil smirk dari Seorang Cho Kyuhyun,...

TBC

Hi hi hi readers...

Apa chap ini sudah panjang? Sudah kan? Kan ? kan ? xD.

Udah 7 halaman loh untuk ceritanya doang...

Author sebenarnya sedih karena yang ngereview dikit banget, jadi inspirasi author berkurang, lebih tepatnya gk muncul-muncul, huhuhuhu...

Oia, yang minta Kyuhyun lebih muda dari Henry sudah q kabulin, hehehe. Yang minta chap dipanjangin udah q panjangin! Jangan ada yang bilang chap ini kependekan, okeh ? #maksa.

Penentuan pairing akan ada di chap terakhir. Jadi ntar cuman ada moment"nya aja. Di chap terakhir nanti Hati Kyuhyunlah yang berbicara, xD. Chap terakhir kapan ? ntah, author juga gk tahu, hehehehe.

Ada fans Jessica disini kah ? mianhae kalo aku buat Jessica jadi pemeran centil disini, hehehe.

Okeh^^

KLIK 'REVIEW'

DON'T BE A SILENT READERS!


	7. Chapter 7

**Brave To See The Blood**

_Author : DeKyu aka Debby  
>Part : <em>_7__/?  
>Cast : Seluruh member SuJu dan beberapa dari f(x) dan SNSD<br>Disclaimer : They're all belongs to God and this fic is mine  
>Rated : T<br>Genre : Yaoi (boyxboy), romance, friendship, school life, and a little angst_

_Note : Karena saya author baru, jadi mohon dimaklumi jika cerita dan bahasanya rada gaje dan banyak typo...  
><em> 

Author POV

"Ap...apa kau benar... Ch...Cho... Kyuhyun?" tanya Jessica gelagapan, ingin sekali dia mendapatkan jawaban tidak dari orang yang mengaku sebagai Cho Kyuhyun.

Semua orang disana terlihat sangat kaget setelah melihat orang yang mirip sekali dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang dirumorkan sudah meninggal 2 tahun lalu. Siapa sebenarnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

"Ne, Jessica-sshi. Cho Kyuhyun imnida, pemilik SM High School ini. Senang bisa bertemu kalian lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan evil smirk andalannya.

"Ha... Haha...HAHAHAHA." Jessica tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Semua orang menatap heran pada Jessica. Victoria dan Yoona membantu Jessica untuk berhenti tertawa supaya Jessica tidak malu.

"Hahaha, hei namja tengik. Apa buktimu kalau kau benar Cho Kyuhyun 'pemilik sekolah ini'?" tanya Jessica sambil mengeluarkan smirk meremehkannya.

"Leeteuk hyung, bisa tolong jelaskan pada mereka?" minta Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk yang berada di bangku penonton. Leeteuk berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke atas mimbar.

"Jessica-sshi, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh namja ini bahwa dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Dan, sekolah ini sekarang resmi milik Kyuhyun sejak tahun ajaran baru. Cho Kyuhyun tidak meninggal. Semua hanyalah rumor belaka. Selama ini dia menghilang karena sekolah ke luar negeri, dan kenapa dia masuk SMA sesudah tahun ajaran dimulai selama dua bulan, itu karena dia sedang mempelajari sekolah ini. Aku minta kepada kalian semua termasuk majelis guru untuk menghormati Tuan Muda Cho Kyuhyun karena dialah kepala sekolah kita sekaligus pemilik resmi sekolah ini." Jelas Leeteuk dan mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari semua murid dan beberapa huru yang tidak mengetahui detail tentang anak ini.

"Dan, Choi Siwon akan menjabat kembali menjadi Ketua OSIS serta Leeteuk hyung akan menjadi wakilku. Jika ada yang menolak atau memprotes, silahkan keluar dari sekolah ini. Sekolah ini hanya membutuhkan murid-murid yang tahu diri dan selalu mengikuti ketertiban sekolah. Dan ingat, sekolah ini bukan ajang untuk menjelek-jelekkan orang Jessica-sshi. Ingat! Yang kaya itu adalah orang tuamu, bukan dirimu." Ejek Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun turun dari mimbar. Sambil berjalan, Kyuhyun menatap Jessica sekilas. Tampak dari wajah Jessica yang terlihat pucat. Leeteuk, Hangeng, Yesung, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan juga Henry menuju kantor Kepala Sekolah yang sekarang adalah kantor Kyuhyun. Tapi, bukan berarti Kyuhyun menjadi Kepala Sekolah disini dan ia tidak belajar. Ia tetap masuk kekelasnya untuk belajar, dan akan di Ruang Kepala Sekolah saat jam makan siang.

"Haaa~ Puas sudah membuka jati diriku didepan semua orang?" sindir Kyuhyun.

"Kau sendiri yang melakukannya :P" sahut EunHaeRy sambil memeletkan lidah mereka, Kyuhyun hanya cemberut karena sudah dilerjai.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau juga menjadi kepala sekolah disini Kyuhyun-ah." Ujar Hangeng masih tidak percaya kalau Kyuhyun menjadi Kepala Sekolah di SM High School ini.

"Hehehe, Han-gege masih tidak percaya? Tanya saja pada appa. Sebenarnya appa sudah melarangku untuk ini, tapi aku tetap memaksa. Aku ingin bekerja keras sebelum berperang dengan perusahaan-perusahaan lain, hahahaha. Walaupun susah sih." Keluh Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja, kami semua akan membantumu. FIGHTING!" balas Hangeng menyemangati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Hangeng sambil menggumam 'Gomawo'.

"Jadi bagaimana? Pesta ?" ajak Henry dan semua orang mengangguk.

"Hmm, boleh juga. Tapi mau merayakan dengan cara apa? Ada usul?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau karaoke." Sahut Henry.

"Tanding dance!" teriak EunHae bersamaan.

"Sepertinya karaoke saja." Sahut Yesung juga.

"Hmm, aku terserah kalian saja." Ujar Siwon.

"Aku juga. Tapi karena ini perayaan kembalinya Kyuhyun. Biar Kyuhyun saja yang menentukan." Jawab Hangeng tegas.

"Hangeng-yah, kalau terserah Kyuhyun, pasti dia akan merayakannya di game center -" sahut Leeteuk sambil lirik-lirik Kyuhyun yang sudah cengar-cengir.

"Baiklah, kalau aku yang menentukan, aku mau…" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya, membuat semua orang disana penasaran.

"Karaoke ?" tebak Henry dan Yesung serempak.

"…"

"Tanding dance ?" tebak EunHae semangat.

"…" masih tidak ada respon dari Kyuhyun.

"Game center?" kini trio HanTeukWon yang menebak dengan tatapan malas kalau misalnya jawaban 'iya' akan keluar dari mulut magnae.

"…" Kyuhyun tampak berpikir, lalu "Aku mau…" semua menatap ke arah Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

…

Rumah Kyuhyun…

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda. Tuan muda, ada tamu untuk anda." Ujar pelayan.

"Eh? Siapa ?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Jarang sekali ada yang mau menemuinya sampai ke rumahnya.

"Kyuhyun oppa~" panggil seorang yeoja dengan nada yang tomboy.

"Amber? Hey, kenapa kau disini ? kapan kau pulang?" kaget Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk Amber.

"Tiga jam yang lalu oppa. Aku bosan di Canada, lebih baik aku disini. Aku akan masuk sekolahmu oppa. Aku dengar dari Shindong ahjussi kalau sekolah itu milikmu oppa. Jadi, urus surat pindahku ya oppa. Oia, Chukkae~" Amber tersenyum dan menyalami Kyuhyun.

"Ne, baiklah. Akan kuurus surat pindahmu. Kenapa tidak meneleponku dulu? Siapa yang mengantarmu kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun beruntun sambil mendudukkan badannya di sofa.

"Aku menelepon Shindong ahjussi dan menyuruh Kangin oppa untuk menjeputku." Kyuhyun hanya ber 'o' ria.

"Oh, iya. Kau lelah tidak ?" Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofa menuju ke kamarnya.

"Anniyo oppa. Waeyo?" tanya Amber yang juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Bersiap-siaplah. Hyung-ddeul membuat pesta kedatanganku malam ini. Mau kan ikut?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Ne, oppa. Aku ikut denganmu. Lagipula ngapain juga dirumah sendirian." Terima Amber dan segera kekamarnya begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

…

Kyuhyun selesai berganti pakaian setelah sebelumnya mandi. Ia memakai sweater putih berlengan panjang sampai ke telapak tangan membuatnya tambah imut *cubit pipi Kyu*, dan celana panjang. Setelah menyisir rambutnya, ia keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu. Terlihat Amber suda duduk disana.

"Yeoja tomboy memang tidak perlu lama-lama berdandan. Hahaha." Ejek Kyuhyun.

"Ya oppa! Waktu sampai tadi aku sudah mandi jadi tingal menukar baju pergi saja. Aku berdandan sih sedikit, walau hanya pakai bedak. Hehehe." Jawab Amber sedikit malu.

"Hahaha, sejak kapan kau suka pakai bedak ? Tapi menurutku, mau berdandan atau tidak kau tetap cantik walaupun kelihatan tomboy, hahaha" Puji Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi Amber.

"Ya oppa! Lepaskan!" Amber menarik tangan Kyuhyun dari pipinya dan mengelus pipinya yang memerah karena dicubit Kyuhyun. Sedang Kyuhyun, dia hanya terkikik geli melihat gadis yang sudah dianggapnya yeodongsaengnya ini.

"Aku pulang." Teriak seseorang yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Appa!" "Ahjussi!" sahut Kyuhyun dan Amber bersamaan.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya, Kyu. Kukira kau masih ada urusan disekolah." Ujar Shindong sambil memeluk anak kesayangannya itu.

"Anniyo appa. Aku hanya tinggal mengurus kepindahan yeoja tomboy ini saja. Sudah datang kayak hantu gak bilang-bilang dulu, langsung minta urusin surat pindah." Ledek Kyuhyun pada Amber yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Halo Amber, lama tidak bertemu. Aish kau ini. Masih saja berpenampilan namja." Shindong mengacak-ngacak rambut Amber.

"Ahjussi, aku sudah menyisir rambutku. Lagipula, kalau aku berpenampilan seperti ini kan lebih keren ahjussi, hehehe." Jawab Amber sambil cengar-cengir.

"Wah, sudah jam 07.30pm. Appa, aku dan Amber pergi dulu ya." Kyuhyun dan Amber berjalan keluar rumah.

"Chakkaman, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Shindong.

"Leeteuk hyung mengadakan perayaan selamat datang untukku appa. Aku mengajak Amber saja, daripada dia dirumah sendirian." Jawab Kyuhyun "Aku bawa mobilse sendiri ya appa, Gwenchana ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, gwenchanayo. Hati-hati saja. Jangan terlalu ngebut, kendarai dengan kecepatan normal saja. Amber, ingatkan Kyuhyun kalau dia terlalu ngebut membawa mobil." Jelas Sindong.

"Arraseoyo, ahjussi. Kajja oppa^^" ajak Amber menarik lengan Kyuhyun menuju garasi.

Sementara itu disuatu tempat...

"Haaa~ katanya jam tujuh sudah disini, tapi pemeran utamanya malah telat." Keluh Donghae.

"Sabar Hae-yah. Mungkin dia sedang ada urusan makanya datangnya telat." Ujar Eunhyuk sambil merangkul Donghae.

"Siwon-ah, apa kau tidak mau mencoba?" tanya Yesung pada Siwon yang hanya menyenderkan dirinya di dinding sambil memainkan iPhonenya.

"? Mencoba apa ?" tanya Siwon balik.

"Menembak Kyuhyun." Jawab Yesung dengan pabbonya mengucapkan hal itu. Hangeng yang sedang meminum air mineral pun reflek memuntahkannya karena mendengar ucapan Yesung tadi.

"Kau kenapa Hankyung-ah?" heran Yesung.

"A...anniyo. ponselku hanya tiba-tiba bergetar." Jawab Hangeng gelagapan sambil mengeluarkan iPhonenya walau sebenarnya tidak ada pesan maupun panggilan masuk.

"Oh, jadi Siwon, bagaimana ?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"..." Siwon tidak menjawab.

"Wonnie-ge, menurutku ide Sungie-ge tidaklah buruk. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba." Dukung Henry sambil melempar (?) pada Siwon yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ya, Siwon-ah! Jawab pertanyaanku." Teriak Yesung kesal.

"Aish hyung. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Anniyo, aku tidak akan melakukannya." Jawab Siwon ketus.

"Mwo? Waeyo ?" tanya EunHae serempak.

"Kalau ditolak gimana? Terus persahabatan kita semua hancur dan kita tidak akan pernah bersama lagi. Apalagi Kyuhyun baru saja bersama kita. Anniyo, aku tidak mau melakukannya." Jelas Siwon dan kembali memainkan ponselnya.

"Tapi, Siwon-ah, kau sudah menyukai Kyuhyun sejak dulu kan? Apa salahnya mencoba ? walau ditolak juga tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja, Kyuhyun tidak akan mungkin membencimu hanya karena sebuah pernyataan cinta." Jelas Yesung seperti seorang psikiater cinta *Sungie oppa ngesok deh, SMA aja belum tamat, xD*

"Aih, ne ne. I'll try." Akhirnya Siwon menyerah dengan permintaan Hyungnya itu.

"Hankyung-ah, yang tabah ya, hehehe." Ejek Leeteuk berbisik disamping Hangeng yang sedang menampilkan wajah kesalnya itu.

"Teukie hyung, berhentilah meledekku." Jawab Hangeng kesal.

"Ne, aku kan hanya bercanda Hankyung-ah. Maafkan mereka ya. Mereka tidak tahu perasaanmu terhadap Kyuhyun, mereka hanya tahu kalau Siwon menyukainya. Kalau mereka tahu kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadap Kyuhyun, pasti mereka tidak akan mengucapkan hal itu didepanmu." Jelas Leeteuk yang meminta maaf pada Hangeng mewakili dongsaengddulnya itu.

"Gwenchana, Teukie hyung. Sepertinya perasaan ini tidak akan pernah tersampaikan. Aku hanya berharap, semoga Kyuhyun dapat memiliki hidup yang baik dengan orang yang akan menjadi pasangannya nanti. Entah itu Siwon, atau namja beruntung lainnya yang pantas untuknya." Hangeng sedikit sakit dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"Kalau dia jadi denganku bagaimana?" tanya Leetuk dengan seringainya.

"Ya hyung! Ingat umur-_-" ledek Hangeng.

"Aish, lagi-lagi umur. Untung saja hanya umurku yang tua, kalau sempet ni wajah juga, gak bakal laku gue *wuih, logatnya abang*." Jawab Leeteuk sambil memegangi wajahnya itu.

"Hahaha." Hangeng hanya tertawa melihat hyungnya itu.

Tiiiin tiiiin~ *Anggap klakson mobil*

"Annyeong hyung-ddeul." Sapa seseorang yang baru keluar dari mobil itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, WOW. Kau bisa bawa mobil sekarang." Puji Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa tersenyum manis.

"Ah, aku lupa. Hey~" panggil Kyuhyun pada seseorang lagi yang ada dimobilnya.

"Amber?" ujar Henry duluan yang tampak terkaget-kaget.

"Hehehe, annyeong mochi-ge. Lama tidak bertemu^^" jawab Amber menebar senyumnya.

"Waaah, kau tetap dengan stylemu. Gue suka gaya loe *Donghae oppa-_-*" puji Donghae.

"Bagaimana kabar keluargamu di Canada ?" tanya Henry.

"Mereka baik-baik saja gege." Jawab Amber.

"Kenapa kau telat Kyuhyun-ah? Kami menunggumu hampir satu jam." Kesal Eunhyuk sambil menoyor kepala Kyuhyun.

"Hehehe, tadi sedikit macet hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun cengar-cengir.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita masuk." Ajak Leeteuk yang dibalas anggukan dari semua dongsaengnya.

Tunggu, ada yang tahu mereka dimana sekarang? *Readers : gimana mau tahu? emang kami peramal, dasar author bego'* *Author : hehehe, gitu amat—author sedih nih.* *readers : makanya kasih tahu.*. baiklah, mereka sekarang berada di Lotte World. Kyuhyun ingin sekali kesini karena ingin menenangkan pikirannya. Tidak ada salahnya kan me-refresh pikiran yang sedang kacau.

"Amber, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Kau ke Canada saat setahun Kyuhyun menghilang kan ?" tanya Hangeng ke Amber yang sedang menikmati es krimnya.

"Ne, gege. Aku ke Canada untuk melihat kondisinya dan ingin mengajaknya kembali ke Seoul. Tapi dia menolak. Dia masih ingin menenangkan dirinya karena kejadian tragis itu masih terputar di pikiran Kyu oppa. Akhirnya, Shindong ahjussi menyuruhku untuk menemani Kyuhyun oppa disana dan aku pun jadi bersekolah disana untuk menemani Kyuhyun oppa supaya tidak kesepian." Jelas Amber dan Hangeng hanya ber 'o' ria.

"? Kyuhyun oppa dimana?" Amber menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencari Kyuhyun.

"Dia sedang bersama Siwon-ge." Henry yang berada disamping Amber menjawabya dengan santai.

"Ha? Dengan Siwon-ge ? ngapain ?" Amber heran dengan jawaban Henry.

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk menyatakan perasaanya ke Kyuhyun, entahlah kalau berhasil atau tidak." Jelas Yesung disertai senyuman yang meragukan.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau Kyu oppa bakal menerima Siwon oppa." Tebak Amber dan langsung mendapat deathglare dari pendukung WonKyu tentunya.

"Apa dia menyukai yeoja ?" tanya Hangeng penasaran.

"Anniyo." Jawab Amber sambil menundukkan kepalanya, dari raut mukanya terlihat sedih.

"Waeyo Amber? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba sedih?" Henry sedikit panik melihat yeodongsaengnya ini bersedih.

"Kyu oppa yang sekarang susah merasakan yang namanya cinta. Karena dia terus menolaknya. Menolak sebuah perasaan yang mungkin saja muncul dihatinya. Dia tidak mau belajar mencintai orang lain karena takut kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya, seperti ummanya..." Amber semakin sedih akan penjelasannya sendiri.

"Lalu appanya ? apa Kyuhyun tidak menyayangi appanya?" kini duo EunHae yang sedari tadi bermesraan akhirnya ikut nimbrung dalam musyawarah(?).

"Kyuhyun tetap menyayangi appanya, bahkan susah untuk Kyuhyun meninggalkan appanya. Karena ia takut kalau ia akan kehilangan appanya juga. Maksud tidak ingin belajar mencintai orang lain lagi karena Kyuhyun takut Tuhan akan mengambilnya lagi, sudah cukup ummanya yang sudah diambil Tuhan kembali ke sisi-Nya. Betul tidak Amber ?" Leeteuk memastikan apakah penjelasannya tepat.

"Ne, oppa." Amber mengangguk.

"Berarti dia tidak mencintai kita begitu ?" ujar Hae tidak terima, dan PLETAK!

"Ya Hyukkie! Apa yang salah dengan ucapanku ?" protes Hae karena mendapat geplakan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Kau ini kok Pabbo banget sih. Dasar Ikan Mokpo!" Gerutu Eunhyuk dan menggeplak kepala Hae (lagi) *lama-lama kepala Hae bisa bengkak itu, hahaha*.

"Ya Hyukkie-ah!" Hae ingin menggeplak kepala Eunhyuk balik tapi Eunhyuk buru-buru sembunyi dibelakang Leeteuk, Leeteuk hanya tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Hae-ge PABBO! Ikan Mokpo Pabbo!" ejek Henry tidak kalah pedas.

"Henry-ah, kau mau kugeplak hah ?" tanya Donghae yang sepertinya mau mengamuk.

"Sudah, sudah. Kau ini memang pabbo sekali Hae-yah. Kyuhyun itu mencintai kita, tapi hanya sebatas sahabat atau saudara. Maksud dia tak ingin belajar mencintai seseorang, yang mungkin saja akan merebut hatinya nanti." Jelas Yesung sambil mengelus kepala Donghae yang sudah mengerti itu.

'Haaa~ kenapa jadi rumit begini ?' gumam Hangeng dalam hati sambil menghela napasnya.

"Kenapa menghela napas gege ?" tanya Henry dengan wajah innocent-cutenya itu.

"A..A..Anniyo. Hanya udara malam ini sedikit lebih dingin saja, hehehe." Hangeng gelagapan.

Henry hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti sedangkan Hangeng menghela napas lega. Leeteuk pun menghampiri Hangeng.

"Yang sabar ya. Mengejar Cinta itu memang tidak gampang, hahaha." Ejek Leeteuk dan mendapat deathglare dari Hangeng 'Aku menyesal memberi tahu perasaanku padanya, huft' gumam, Hangeng.

...

"Haaa~ ternyata Tan Hangeng juga menyukai Kyuhyun rupanya. Semakin susah untuk mendekati Kyuhyun kalau seperti ini."ujar seorang namja yang tempo hari menguping di ruang musik.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak sanggup untuk melukai bocah itu. Bocah itu terlalu manis, dan dia sudah mengambil hatiku..." lirih namja itu dan pergi dari tempat itu.

...

Bianglala...

Siwon dan Kyuhyun kini berada di salah satu ruang bianglala yang mulai berputar. Mereka bercanda tawa seperti biasanya. Siwon sebenarnya agak gugup karena dia hanya berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun, dan dia harus menembaknya. Ya, walaupun ada resiko dia ditolak sih, tapi apa salahnya juga mencoba.

"Waaaahhhh~ pemandangannya indah sekali dari sini. Benar-benar indah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat kota Seoul seindah ini pada malam hari." Tutur Kyuhyun yang memandangi kota Seoul dari jendela bianglala itu. Tampak Kyuhyun sangat menikmati pandangan yang indah itu, ia terus menampilkan senyuman manisnya yang membuat Siwon semakin kagum akan sosok seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau seperti anak umur 5 tahun, Kyuhyun-ah." Ledek Siwon sambil tertawa kecil, menampilkan lesung pipitnya yang manis itu.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon sambil mempoutkan bibirnya 'Ya Tuhan, sabarkan Hambamu agar tidak mencium Kyuhyun sekarang juga' batin Siwon.

"Siwon hyung, katanya kau mau menyampaikan sesuatu? Mau bicara apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya-imut.

'Kyuhyun, berhentilah bersikap imut seperti itu. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu sekarang' batin Siwon sambil mengurut kepalanya yang pusing itu.

"Waeyo Siwon hyung?" Kyuhyun tampak heran dengan sikap Siwon yang tidak seperti biasanya itu.

"Eh, anni. Hehehe, hanya memikirkan sesuatu." Jawab Siwo asal tapi tetap dengan senyumnya sehingga Kyuhyun tidak curiga.

"Oh, Kajja Siwon hyung. Kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku... aku..." Siwon merasa kalau ada sesuatu di tenggorokannya membuat ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku..."

"Ne?"

"Aku... Aku... Sara..."

TBC

Hajar author karena update lama banget. Mianhae, tapi chapter ini udah author panjangin nih. Masih ada yang bilang pendek? Bakal author timpuk pake ddangkoma, xD. Di chap ini konfliknya belum ada, tapi di chap depan bakal ada kok konfliknya. And banyak moment GengKyu dan WonKyu, itu artinya chap depan bakal panjang banget, hehehehe *bersorak*.

Oia, author seneng karena banyak yang ngereview. Makin banyak ngereview makin cepet updatenya, hahahaha. Karena author semangat banget kalau banyak yang ngereview.

Namja itu Zhoumi? Atau Changminkah? Ayo, kita main tebak-tebakan. Hahahaha...

^^REVIEW PLEASE^^

DON'T BE A SILENT READERS!


	8. Chapter 8

**Brave To See The Blood**

_Author : DeKyu aka Debby  
>Part : 8?  
>Cast : Seluruh member SuJu dan beberapa dari f(x) dan SNSD<br>Disclaimer : They're all belongs to God and this fic is mine  
>Rated : T<br>Genre : Yaoi (boyxboy), romance, friendship, school life, and a little angst_

_Note : Karena saya author baru, jadi mohon dimaklumi jika cerita dan bahasanya rada gaje dan banyak typo...  
><em>_

"Ne hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun masih bingung dengan Siwon yang tiba-tiba gugup.

"Hae..." ungkap Siwon tidak jelas membuat Kyuhyun geram.

"? Hae hyung ? Ya! Bisakah hyung berbicara keras sedikit? Ada apa dengan Hae hyung? Setahuku tadi dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan muka imut+innocent, Siwon hanya menggeplak kepalanya 'Anak ini bodoh atau tidak peka?' gumam Siwon dalam hati.

"A... anni.. anniya... maksudku... sa.. sarang.. h-" _'Bwara Simple'_ padahal tinggal sedikit lagi kalimat itu terucap, tapi terhalang dengan dering ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Yeobseyo?" Kyuhyun menjawaba teleponnya "Ne appa? Waeyo ?" tanya Kyuhyun pada appanya yang meneleponnya.

"..."

"Ne appa, berapa lama?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"..."

"Gwenchana appa, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dengan baik. Ne, Goodbye my lovely Daddy^^ Take care your health..." Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas lalu menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Mianhae hyung, tadi appa meneleponku. Dia akan pergi ke Canada untuk beberapa hari. Nah, apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi hyung?" pertanyaan itu membuat Siwon kembali gugup.

"Ah, anniya. Bukan sesuatu yang penting, hehehe." Jawab Siwon berbohong dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti hanya mengangguk saja.

"Putaran bianglala ini sepertinya lambat sekali ya ? dari tadi tidak sampai ke puncak. Padahal aku ingin melihat Seoul dari atas sana." Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal, sebenarnya dia merasa ada kejanggalan, namun dia sekarang sedang malas untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Iya ya, sepertinya lambat sekali. Seakan tidak bergerak." Jelas Siwon sambil melihat-lihat keluar jendela. Perasaannya pun juga tidak enak sekarang.

Di sebuah taman dalam Lotte World...

"Kenapa ini ? dadaku sakit." Ujar Hangeng yang tadinya sedang minum kopi hangatnya kini tertunda akan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Apa jangan-jangan Siwon sudah menyatakan perasaanya dan Kyuhyun menerimanya? hahahaha" ejek Leeteuk.

"Anni hyung, perasaan ini beda. Aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu, terutama pada Kyuhyun." Jawab Hangeng serius. Leeteuk terdiam sebentar, mempertimbangkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hangeng.

SSIIINNG!

"Eh, apa itu ?" kaget Leeteuk menunjuk-nunjuk arah dibalik pohon.

"Ha? Apaan ? perasaan gak ada apa-apa tuh." Jawab Hangeng asal.

"Anni, seperti ada orang yang melintas. Sangat tinggi, sepertinya namja." Ujar Leeteuk semakin penasaran.

"Ah, perasaan kau saja hyung. Mana mungkin orang menyelinap dibalik pohon-pohon sementara disini banyak sekali jalan-jalan yang diterangi lampu. Kecuali kalau memang dia seorang penguntit..." Hangeng terdiam sebentar, penguntit ? jangan-jangan...

"Teukie hyung, kemana arah namja itu?" tanya Hangeng panik.

"E, dia masuk diantara pohon-pohon it..." belum selesai dengan ucapannya, Hangeng langsung menarik Leeteuk "Tunjukkan aku arahnya." Mereka pergi mengikuti namja misterius itu. Mungkin jawaban kegelisahannya adalah ini. Sepertinya orang itu mengikuti mereka. Untuk apa coba membututi mereka?

Sementara yang diikuti...

"Shireo! Aku tetap tidak mau melakukannya appa!" tolak namja itu tegas dari ponselnya yang sedang terhubung pada appanya itu.

"Zhoumi, berani sekali kau membantah appamu. Apa kau benar-benar suka pada bocah itu hah ?" tanya appanya kasar.

"Kalau iya kenapa appa? Aku tidak tega melukai bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa seperti dia." Jawab Zhoumi tidak kalah tegas dari yang tadi.

"Aku tekankan sekali lagi pada kau Zhoumi, kalau kau berani-beraninya mendekati bocah itu, akan kuhapus namamu dari keluarga ini. Camkan itu!" baru saja mau mematikan sambungan telepon, Zhoumi langsung berteriak "Terserah appa. Appa egois! Mana ada orang tua yang menjerumuskan anaknya dalam kasus pembunuhan berencana? Sekali kubilang tidak tetap tidak Jung Yunho sshii." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Zhoumi mematikan sambungan telepon, for real.

"Haaa~ maafkan appa Zhoumi. Tapi appa harus melakukan ini, demi eommamu di surga sana." Yunho memencet tombol panggilan pada seseorang suruhannya "Lakukan sekarang!" setelah memberi perintah, Yunho menduduki sebuah sofa dengan TV pengintai didepannya.

Yunho menghidupkan TV itu dan terlampirlah suasana di bianglala tersebut, tempat di mana Kyuhyun dan Siwon berada. Sebenarnya Yunho juga merasa bersalah akan apa yang dilakukannya ini, tapi demi kematian istrinya dia rela untuk membuat dosa sebesar apapun.

Bianglala...

"Hyung, apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Anni memang kenapa?" Siwon mengeryit heran.

"Aku merasa bianglala ini sangat lama sekali bergerak, sekarang kita sudah ada di puncak bianglala ini, tapi sama sekali tidak berjalan turun." Jelas Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang sudah celingak-celinguk melihat keluar.

"Iya ya. Aneh."

"Hyung, aku merasa tidak enak. Dadaku rasanya sesak, seperti akan ada peristiwa yang terja..."

DDUAAARRR!

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Semua orang berteriak akan ledakan tersebut. Ledakan itu tepat berada disamping tumpuan bianglala tersebut membuat bianglala itu sedikit oleng karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

"A.. apa yang terjadi?" Siwon panik sambil melihat keluar sedangkan Kyuhyun masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwenchana? Kyuhyun-ah?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab sama sekali pertanyaan Siwon, dia terlalu shock. Akhirnya Siwon berinisiatif untuk memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar itu.

...

"TIIDAAKK! Aku mau kesitu hyung! Kyuhyun disana! Dia dalam bahaya, apa kau tidak mengerti hah?" protes Hangeng pada Leeteuk yang dari tadi terus memaksakan diri untuk mendekati lokasi ledakan. Mereka berhenti mengikuti namja misterius tadi karena mendengar ledakan itu.

"Jangan Hankyung-ah, disitu berbahaya." Leeteuk menenagkan Hangeng yang sedang panik mememikirkn Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam bahaya disana.

Tak lama kemudian, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yesung,Henry dan Amber mendatangi tempat Hangeng dan Leeteuk berada karena ditelepon oleh Leeteuk.

"Hyung, Kyuhyun dan Siwon bagaimana?" tanya Henry dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Mereka masih di bianglala." Jawab Leeteuk tak tega, semua hanya terdiam.

"Siwon, ya Siwon." Hangeng mengambil ponsel dari kantongnya lalu menelepon Siwon.

"Yoebseyo?" jawab Siwon

"Siwon-ah, kau dan Kyuhyun dimana sekarang?" tanya Hangeng.

"Masih di bianglala, lebih parahnya lagi kami berada di puncaknya." jawab Siwon lemas.

"MWO? Aish! Bagaimana bisa begitu?" tanya Hangeng kesal.

"Mollayo, sebenarnya kami juga merasa aneh dengan bianglala ini. Putarannya seperti diperlambat, tapi berhenti disaat kami berada di puncak bianglala ini." Jelas Siwon.

Hangeng teringat dengan namja yang dibilang Leeteuk tadi. Berarti kemungkinan besar incarannya Kyuhyun atau Siwon. Tapi, tega sekali mengambil cara seperti ini. Cara yang membahayakan ratusan orang disana.

"Kalian tetap tunggu disana. Aku akan mencari cara untuk menolong kalian." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Hangeng mematikan ponselnya. Ia menatap kearah bianglala, menyusun sebuah rencana di otaknya.

And... Gotcha!

"Teukie hyung, panggil manager Lotte world kesini!"

"Yesung, telepon kantor polisi!"

"Sisanya telepon perusahaan kapuk atau apalah yang berhubungan dengan kasur. Pesan sebanyak-banyaknya!" setelah memberi perintah pada semua temannya, Hangeng juga menelpon kantor penerbangan. Rencananya memang mustahil berhasil, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan ?

"..."

"Ya, saya Tan Hangeng. Pemilik perusahaan Tan Company. Tolong kirimkan lima helikopter sekarang juga. Di Lotte World. Keadaan sangat genting jadi mohon dipercepat." Hangeng mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya.

"Hankyung-ah, ini dia manager taman bermain ini, Kim Jaejoong." Leeteuk menegenalkan Kim Jaejoong aka manager di lotte world ini.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan ?" tanya Jaejoong sopan.

"Tidak ada, saya hanya mau meminta persetujuan anda untuk menjalankan rencana saya. Karena rencana saya ini akan menimbulkan banyak kerusakan. Apa boleh ? " Hangeng meminta izin pada Jaejoong dan dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Terserah anda tuan. Apapun demi keselamatan mereka diatas sana." Jaejoong tersenyum memperbolehkan.

"Hankyung-ah, polisi datang!" teriak Yesung. Hangeng melihat ke arah suara Yesung dan ia melihat sepuluh mobil polisi terparkir disana.

"Gomawo Yesung. Tolong beberapa polisi untuk membersihkan lokasi pemboman dan periksa apakah ada bom lagi yang akan meledak." Perintah Hangeng. Semua polisi bergerak sesuai apa yang diperintahkan.

Di tempat lain...

"Sial, aku lupa kalau ada bocah China itu. SHIT!" umpat Yunho.

"Eh, namja itu... wajahnya seperti..." gumam Yunho. Matanya mebelalak kaget saat mengingat wajah namja cantik yang ada di layar pantauannya itu.

"Boo... " gumamnya. Dia menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Tak sengaja air mata menetes dari matanya yang sudah lama tidak menitikkan air mata itu.

"Benarkah itu kau... kau kembali... hiks... tapi kenapa,... hiks... kenapa dengan sosok... seorang namja... hiks... " isaknya dalam tangis. Ia lupa akan rencananya, dia tidak memerintah apapun lagi untuk menghalangi rencana Hangeng. Ia masih terlarut akan kesedihan. Kesedihan yang membuatnya semakin bersalah...

...

Kyuhyun masih terdiam dipelukan Siwon. Ingin sekali dia mengutarakan rasa ketakutannya sekarang. Tapi tidak bisa. Rasanya mulutnya sudah membeku tidak bisa terbuka sekalipun. Sedangkan Siwon, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk Kyuhyun walaupun tidak menenangkan Kyuhyun sama sekali.

...

Tempat-tempat di samping bianglala sudah dibersihkan. Tampak banyak sekali tumpukan kasur-kasur empuk disana. Sedangkan arah yang berlawanan dengan kasur-kasur tadi, atau bisa dibilang tempat ledakan tadi sudah diperiksa bahwa tidak akan ada bom lanjutan yang akan meledak.

Setelah menuggu hampir 20 menit, helikopter-helikopter datang. Hangeng tersenyum puas. Mereka datang tepat pada waktunya. Sesuai dengan rencananya yang ia beritahukan pada pilot helikopter masing-masing melalui radio, helikopter-helikopter itu pun mulai bergerak.

Sebuah pengait dari masing- masing helikopter sudah dikaitkan dari sisi-sisi atas bianglala. Petugas bianglala membuka kunci pintu otomatis setiap ruang di bianglala tersebut. Dengan menggunakan speaker, Hangeng menyuruh semua penumpang untuk loncat dari atas sana. Hangeng pun menjelaskan bagaimana cara terjun yang baik agar tidak ada bagian yang patah walaupun sudah beralaskan kasur berlapis-lapis.

Semuanya sudah terjun dari ruangannya masing-masing kecuali WonKyu. Siwon ingin terjun tapi Kyuhyun tidak berani. Ia takut. Sangat takut. Memang ini tidak menyangkut pada phobianya, tapi dengan ketinggian yang hampir puluhan meter ini ? siapa yang tidak takut?

"Kyuhyun-ah, ayo. Sebentar lagi bianglala ini akan jatuh. Tak apa, Han-gege sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik. Kau akan selamat. Kajja." Ajak Siwon sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun yang tetap tidak merespon apapun. Kyuhyun tetap diam dan tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Hangeng yang meliat Kyuhyun yang tidak mau terjun itu pun berinisiatif untuk menyemangatinya.

"KYUHYUN-AH!" teriak Hangeng di speaker membuat Kyuhyun kaget dan melihat kebawah, ada Hangeng disana.

"DON'T BE AFRAID. YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT. TRUST ME!" setelah Hangeng mengucapkan kalimat itu, ntah kenapa hati Kyuhyun merasa tenang. Akhirnya ia menutup matanya dan tak lama kemudian badannya sudah melayang di udara dengan Siwon yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Dengan posisi punggung yang mendarat duluan, akhirnya mereka berdua mendarat dengan selamat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hangeng langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang mulai turun dari kasur. Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas lalu memeluk Hangeng. Hangeng sedikit kaget akan pelukan dari Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba itu, tapi Hangeng tetap membalas pelukan hangat dari seseorang yang dicintainya itu, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Xie xie gege." Gumam Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Sama-sama Kyuhyun-ah." Jawab Hangeng membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Hiks... hiks..." Kyuhyun terisak dalam pelukan Hangeng. Hangeng heran sekaligus panik mendengarnya.

"Waeyo Kyuhyun-ah ? kenapa kau menangis ?" tanya Hangeng pada Kyuhyun yang semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Hiks.. aku takut gege... ku kira... kukira aku akan menyusul umma disana, hiks..." jawab Kyuhyun seiring dengan isak tangisnya.

"Sshh, sudahlah. Buktinya kau selamat kan ?" Hangeng melepas pelukannya dan menyeka air mata Kyuhyun.

"Ehem!"

Ada yang bisa menebak siapa yang berdeham itu ? YAK! Choi Siwon ternyata, wkwkwkwk. Sepertinya dia terganggu akan kemesraan GengKyu, xD.

KKRRIIIEETT!

Voila! Sesuai dugaan Hangeng, bianglala itu tak akan tahan lama. Segera Hangeng menghubungi helikopter-helikopter di atas sana untuk segera menarik bianglala itu ke arah yang berlawan dari tempat kasur-kasur tadi, yaitu tempat di mana bom itu meledak. Semua orang menjauh dari area situ dengan perintah Hangeng juga, Hangeng juga ikut melarikan diri.

Helikopter-helikopter itu menarik dengan sekuat tenaga dan... Bruuuugggghh! Bianglala berhasil dijatuhkan. Banyak sekali kerusakan yang timbul. Hangeng tak terlalu peduli, toh tadi sudah minta izin.

"WOW! MISSION SUCCESS, HAHAHAHA." Tawa Hangeng bangga. Padahal rencana seperti itu sungguh mustahil sebenarnya. Tapi, untung saja dia seorang pemilik Tan Company. Kalau tidak, akan susah untuk memesan helikopter.

"Hahhh~ perayaannya batal." Ujar Henry.

"Bagaimana kalau kita karaoke saja ?" ajak Kyuhyun, sepertinya shock yang tadi melandanya telah hilang.

"Boleh, kajja. Kita pergi sekarang!" Yesung sudah buru-buru memasuki mobil sportnya itu. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Amber membawa mobil Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun ikut mobil Hangeng. Hangeng melarang Kyuhyun untuk membawa mobil karena kondisinya yang sedikit drop sekarang ini.

Dalam mobil Hangeng...

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Hangeng ke Kyuhyun yang dari tadi hanya menatapi jalan didepannya.

"Ne, gege ? waeyo ?" tanya Kyuhyun balik sambil menatap langsung ke arah Hangeng yang sedang fokus kearah jalan.

"Apa Siwon berbicara sesuatu padamu saat di bianglala tadi ?" Hangeng penasaran, apakah Siwon sudah menanyakannya ? atau jangan-jangan Kyuhyun sudah menerimanya dan mereka pacaran? Haaa~ begitulah yang ada dipikiran seorang Tan Hangeng sekarang ini.

"Anniyo. Dia mau mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tiba-tiba Ponselku berdering dan dia tak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Oh, syukurlah." Gumam Hangeng kecil namun terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Apa kau bilang gege?" Kyuhyun menatap Hangeng penasaran, apa maksud Hangeng ?

'Mati aku!' batin Hangeng.

"Eh, ani ani. Maksudku syukurlah jalanan tidak macet malam ini, hehehe." Jawab Hangeng gelagapan sendiri.

SKIP TIME...

Kyuhyun POV

Sekarang hari Minggu, senangnya hari libur. Aku bisa bangun siang, khekhekhe~... sudah jam sembilan pagi, akhirnya aku membukan mataku. Aku mengambil baju ganti dan segera ke kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, aku telah selesai mandi dan berganti baju. Haaa~ rasanya lelah sekali malam tadi. Pestanya sungguh seru!

_Flashback..._

"_Baby baby baby ohhh..." Henry asyik bernyanyi lagi Justin Bieber kesukaanya._

_ Sedang kan yang lainnya termasuk aku hanya berbincang-bincang ria. Kami bersenang-senang malam tadi. Sangat indah rasanya, kenapa? Karena sekkarang aku telah berkumpul bersama keluarga lamaku, hehehehe. I miss them so much! Lucky for me i met them and here i am. With the people who I love till the end._

_ Tapi, aku merasakan hal yang aneh. Siwon dan Hangeng terus mengurusiku. Tidak mau kalah, mereka terus berusaha mendapatkan perhatianku. Aku tidak ingin terus memikirkannya, toh juga palingan karena kangen doang._

_..._

Aku keluar dari kamarku menuju ruang makan. Ternyata sudah tersedia Pancake disana. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan dan melahapnya dengan lahap. Sambil makan aku terus memikirkan, apakah aku ada kerjaan?

1 menit...

10 menit...

20 menit...

"ASTAGA! SURAT PINDAH AMBER!" aku langsung menghabiskan makananku dengan cepat karena tergesa-gesa oleh waktu.

Oh Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa lupa. Aish! Pabbo Kyuhyun! Aku mengambil kunci mobil lalu mengendarai mobilku ke sekolah. Kenapa tidak ada Amber? Jawabannya pasti dia sedang belanja bersama Henry, pasti! Mereka sudah seperti kakak-adik kandung saja.

I5 menit kemudian, aku sampai di sekolahku yang sangat besar ini. Ku parkirkan mobilku di parkiran. Setalh itu, aku berjalan masuk menuju ruanganku, ruang Kepala Sekolah. Ternyata sudah ada Leeteuk hyung disana, dia menjabat sebagai wakil kepala sekolah.

"Kurang lama Pak Kepala Sekolah. Sudah kurang lebih satu jam setengah aku menunggumu disini." Sindir Leeteuk hyung padaku.

"Aish kau ini hyung. Aku ketiduran. Lagian kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" aku membantahnya sambil duduk di kursiku.

"Aku sudah meneleponmu hampir puluhan kali. Cek ponselmu bocah!" sahut Leeteuk ketus sambil mengecek dokumen-dokumen.

"Wow! 27 kali. Kau keren hyung, hahahahaha." Kyuhyun tertawa tidak berdosa dan mendapat death glare dari Leeteuk,

"Kyuhyun-ah, ada surat baru yang sampai tadi pagi. Sepertinya laporan anak baru." Ujar Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun yang sudah menenangkan tawanya.

"Eh, murid baru ? mana ?" Leeteuk menambil dokumennya dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Zhoumi. Nama China. Bukan orang sini rupanya. Nama orang tuanya... Jung Yunho. Seperti pernah kudenga." Kata Kyuhyun sambil membolak-balik dokumen itu.

"Kau memang mengenalnya Kyuhyun-ah." Tukas Leeteuk dengan pandangan horor membuat Kyuhyun sedikit takut.

"Maksudmu hyung ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dia musuh bebuyutan ayahmu"

TBC

Halo readers... adakah yang menunggu FF ini? ada ya, pasti ada, #narsis. maafkan author yang gak update 10 hari lebih, author banyak tugas, numpuk kayak gunung krakatau, ini aja maling-maling waktu, padahal besok ulangan ampe 2 mapel, haaa~ stress sendiri author. ok ok, apakah dapet konfliknya ? gak nya? hiks, sedihnya. baiklah, tunggu chap depannya ya, KAMSIA for waiting!

Akhir kata, Review please!

DON'T BE A SILENT READERS!


	9. Chapter 9

**Brave To See The Blood**

_Author : DeKyu aka Debby  
>Part : 9?  
>Cast : Seluruh member SuJu dan beberapa dari f(x) dan SNSD<br>Disclaimer : They're all belongs to God and this fic is mine  
>Rated : T<br>Genre : Yaoi (boyxboy), romance, friendship, school life, and a little angst_

_Note : Karena saya author baru, jadi mohon dimaklumi jika cerita dan bahasanya rada gaje dan banyak typo...  
><em>

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

SO, NO BASHING!

"Musuh bebuyutan appa?" ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Ne, aku harap kau mempertimbangkan lagi untuk menerima anak ini Kyuhyun-ah." Leeteuk memberi saran pada Kyuhyun yang notabene adalah kepala sekolah disini.

"Haaa~ Tapi kurasa anak ini tidak ada maksud jahat denganku. Dilihat dari tampangnya dia anak baik-baik *Zhoumi jinkrak''*"

"Kau yakin? Dia anak dari musuh appamu Kyuhyun-ah. Bisa saja dia mempunyai rencana jahat dengan cara mendekatimu." Leeteuk memperingatkan Kyuhyun sambil memberikan tatapan horor pada Kyuhyun.

"Ya hyung! Tatapanmu itu seram sekali. Anniya hyung, aku yakin dia anak baik-baik. Di dunia ini, kalau kita menganggap orang buruk dari awal, maka kita akan menilainya terus seperti itu padahal dalam kenyataannya dia bukan orang seperti itu." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manis yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"Haaa~ Arasseoyo. Aku akan menelepon anak itu. Dia bisa mengambil baju seragamnya sekarang dan dia bisa sekolah besok." Jawab Leeteuk dan langsung menuju telepon di kantor tersebut.

'Semoga saja dia seperti apa yang aku pikirkan.' Harap Kyuhyun.

BRAAAAKKKK!

"OPPA~" teriak Amber setelah membanting pintu kantor yang malang itu.

"Ya! Kau dari mana saja? Datang-datang langsung dobrak saja tanpa mengetuk dulu." Jawab Kyuhyun ketus dengan death glarenya. Ia terkejut karena dobrakan pintu tiba-tiba itu makanya dia marah.

"Mianhaeyo oppa, aku habis jalan-jalan dengan Henry gege, hehehehe." Amber nyengir-nyengir gaje.

"Haaa~ Sudah kuduga~" hela Kyuhyun dan menyenderkan dirinya di kursi yang tampak mahal itu.

"Btw, apa kau sudah mengurus surat-suratku oppa?" tanya Amber sambil mendudukkan pantatnya (?) ke salah satu sofa di ruangan itu.

"Leeteuk hyung sudah mengurusnya. Kau tinggal ambil seragammu sana." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Amber mengangguk lalu berjalan ke meja Leeteuk. Dia berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Leeteuk. Tak lama kemudian, Leeteuk memberi seragamnya.

"YAY! Sesuai permintaanku. Gomawoyo Teuki Ahjussi."

"YA! Enak saja kau memanggilku ahjussi. Aku masih MUDA!" bantah Leeteuk.

":P" Amber berlari ke luar kantor setelah mengejek Leeteuk yang kembali ke bad mood nya.

"Hyung, apa maksudnya sesuai permintaan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang masih menandatangani dokumen-dokumen Author gak tahu itu apaan.

"Kau niat gak sih jadi kepala sekolah?" marah Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun kaget dan alhasil hampir semua dokumen jatuh entah kemana.

"YA HYUNG! Aku tanya baik-baik!"Kyuhyun marah balik *jadi marah semua -_-*

"Habisnya kau membuatku kesal terus. Kau menanyakan hal itu berarti kau tidak membaca surat pindah Amber kan?"

"Hehehehe, aku lupa hyung."

"Haaa~ Dia minta seragam laki-laki." Akhirnya Leeteuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"MWO? Aish, anak itu. Kapan jadi ceweknya? Kalo gitu terus kapan lakunya?" gumam Kyuhyun dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Hahahaha, maklumi saja Kyuhyun-ah. Dia kan masih muda. Jangan mengatai orang lain, kau saja tidak laku-laku, hahahaha."

"Biarin, walaupun aku belum ada pacar tapi aku masih muda. Sedangkan hyung yang sudah hampir berkerut saja belum punya pacar!" Kyuhyun mengejek Leeteuk tak kalah pedas.

"MWO? Bocah ini! Ya, a..."

Tok... tok... tok...

"Masuk!" sahut Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk bersamaan.

Terlihatlah seorang namja jangkung berambut merah. Ya, readers bisa tebak kan siapa dia? Dia adalah...

Jeng... jeng... jeng... ZHOUMI~ *Author mulai sarap*

"Annyeong Hasaeyo, Jung Zhoumi imnida. Saya calon murid baru disini." Sapa Zhoumi sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Kyuhyun juga Leeteuk.

"Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Zhoumi itu ya? Waaahhh~ kau tinggi sekali, hehehe. Silakan duduk Zhoumi-ssi." Kata Kyuhyun dan mempersilahkan Zhoumi duduk.

"Kamsahamnida Kyuhyun-ssi." Jawab Zhoumi dan mengeluarkan senyuman sejuta watt nya itu.

"Zhoumi-ssi, menurut data yang aku baca tentang dirimu, kau pindahan dari China ya? Kenapa pindah ke Seoul?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa ada kecurigaan sedikitpun sedangkan Leeteuk was-was sendiri di mejanya, menatap seluruh gerak-gerik Zhoumi.

"Ne, aku pindah ke Seoul karena aku ikut ayahku. Dia ada bisnis yang harus diselesaikan disini." Jawab Zhoumi masih setia dengan senyuamnnya.

"Arraseo. Nama ayahmu Jung Yunho ya, ternyata musuh ayahku." Kata Kyuhyun dan membolak-balik profil Zhoumi. Kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi membuat Zhoumi sedikit terjengit. Namun, Zhoumi tetap berusaha tenang sedemikian rupa.

"Wah, kau ingat ya? Apa kau ragu menerimaku disini Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Zhoumi dan dijawab oleh ketawa Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk dan Zhoumi sedikit bingung.

"Hahahahaha~ anniyo Zhoumi-ssi. Semua orang berhak masuk ke sekolah ini. Lagian yang bermasalah kan orangtua kita bukan kita. Kau juga tidak berniat membunuhku , kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit menyindir Zhoumi.

"Hahahaha~ anniyo Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku tak sejahat itu. Kamsahamnida Kyuhyun-ssi. Kukira kau tidak akan menerimaku. Jeongmal gomawoyo Kyuhyun-ssi." Zhoumi tegak dari kursinya dan menyalami Kyuhyun.

"Cheonmaneyo, Zhoumi-ssi. Kau bisa ambil seragammu dengan Leeteuk disana." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari menyalam tangan Zhoumi lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Zhoumi berjalan menuju meja Leeteuk. Zhoumi sedilit takut akan aura hitam yang membahana di sekeliling Leeteuk, seperti ingin mengubur Zhoumi hidup-hidup *Teukie oppa lagi evil mode on*.

"Maaf, saya mau mengambil seragam saya. Apa ada ukuran saya?" tanya Zhoumi sopan sambil memasang senyuman maut andalannya itu.

"Ne, kebetulan tinggal satu lagi. Kalau kebesaran kau kecilkan sendiri saja." Ketus Leeteuk sembari memberi seragam Zhoumi.

"Kamsa..." baru saja Zhoumi mau berterima kasih, Leeteuk menarik kerah baju Zhoumi hingga sekarang posisinya Leeteuk akan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Zhoumi.

"Jangan berani mencelakai Kyuhyun sedikitpun, arraseo?" ancam Leeteuk dan melepaskan cengkramannya di baju Zhoumi.

"Jangan takut, Leeteuk-ssi. Aku bukan seperti appa ku. Kau tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Kyuhyun bukan mencelakainya. Annyeong Leeteuk-ssi, kamsahamnida atas bajunya." Setelah mengucapkan itu Zhoumi keluar dari ruangan itu dan tidak lupa berterima kasih sekali lagi pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah Zhoumi...

"Apa maksudmu melakukan itu Zhoumi? Appa tidak memerintahkan apapun untuk itu!" marah Yunho pada anak satu-satumya, Zhoumi.

"Wae appa? Aku hanya ingin sekolah, apa itu tak boleh? Kejam sekali sebagai appa melarang anaknya untuk sekolah?" marah Zhoumi tak kalah lantang.

"Appa tidak melarangmu untuk kesekolah, tapi kenapa harus sekolah musuh appa hah?"

"Sekolah itu memiliki kualitas yang agus, jadi apa salahnya? Appa saja yang terlalu berlebihan! Sudah, aku mau ke kamarku." Zhoumi meninggalkan Yunho sendiri di ruang keluarga. Tampak sekali Yunho sedikit frustasi akan kelakuan anaknya yang semena-mena itu. 'Semena-mena? Rasanya kata-kata itu agak janggal. Bukankah aku yang semena-mena?' Pikir Yunho.

...

Di tempat lain (tepatnya di rumah Siwon)...

"Jadi kau gagal mengatakannya? Aish, aku bodoh Siwon-ah." Ejek Yesung dan memukul kepala dongsaengnya itu.

"Aish, appo!" Siwon mendesis kesakitan. Pukulan Yesung tadi lumayan keras juga.

"Jangan salahkan aku hyung. Salahkan ponsel Kyuhyun yang berdering sehingga aku tidak bisa menyatakannya!" elak Siwon.

"Tapi kan dia bertanya lagi setelah selesai bertelepon dengan ayahnya dan kau tidak punya keberanian untuk melanjutkannya, Pabbo!" Yesung memukul kepala Siwon (lagi).

"Aish hyung, stop beating my head!" kali ini Siwon benar-benar marah dan...

BLETAK!

YAK! Satu pukulan telak dari seorang Choi Siwon kepada hyungnya itu!

"YA SIWON-AH! AKU INI HYUNGMU! HEY KAU JANGAN LARI!" berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran Siwon-Yesung, hahahaha.

"Sekarang mereka yang kekanak-kanakan. Ngatain orang aja bisanya, huh!" ketus Eunhyuk.

"Waeyo chagi? Sensi amat, lagi dapet ya?" canda Donghae sambil menoel bahu Eunhyuk.

"Ya Hae! Aku ini laki-laki, aish! Awas kau ya!" ternyata EunHae/HaeHyuk couple berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran juga *author jadi bingung sendiri*.

"Ngapa semuanya jadi pada kejar-kejaran?" Henry menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal melihat tingkah hyung-ddeulnya yang seperti anak-anak itu.

"Apa gege juga mau main kejar-kejaran denganku?" tanya Amber polos membuat Henry tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha, anniya Amber. Gege capek menemanimu jalan-jalan tadi. Gege malah ngantuk nih. Btw, Hangeng-ge kemana ya? Tumben dia gak ikut ngumpul sama kita?" tanya Henry.

"Ehm, tadi aku meneleponnya. Katanya dia banyak kerjaan di kantor." Jawab Amber santai.

"Haaa~ jadi pewaris tunggal seperti dia itu memang susah ya. Bekerja dia usia muda." Ujar Henry dan dibalas anggukan oleh Amber.

...

Kantor Kepala Sekolah (Kantor Kyuhyun)...

"Kyuhyun-ah, ayo makan siang. Hyung lapar." Ajak Leeteuk. Ia mengambil jas perginya lalu membereskan mejanya yang berantakan.

"Ah, ne hyung." Kyuhyun pun ikut membereskan mejanya.

"Oh iya, telepon Hankyung. Mungkin dia ingin ikut makan siang dengan kita."

"Mwo? Bukannya dia bersama anggota kita yang lainnya?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Anni, dia di kantornya. Dia memberitahuku tadi, kerjaanya menumpuk disana. Mau tidak mau hari libur seperti ini pun dia harus bekerja." Jawab Leeteuk. Kini mereka sedang berjalan ke arah parkiran.

"Oh, arraseo." Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor Hankyung.

"_Yeobseyo_?" jawab Hankyung diseberang sana.

"Yeobseyo. Hangeng gege."

"_Waeyo Kyuhyun-ah?_"

"Errr, kau mau ikut bersama aku dan Leeteuk hyung makan siang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia takut kalau Hankyung menolak.

"_Sure. Why not ? where?_"

'Yes!' batin Kyuhyun. 'Eh, kok aku segitu senangnya ya?' Kyuhyun malah sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa melamun! Hankyung mengajakmu bicara tuh." Leeteuk menepuk pundak Kyuhyun agak keras dan alhasil... Kyuhyun kembali ke alam kita #plaaak

"A... aah, ne. Mianhaeyo gege. Ehm, tempatnya di restoran xxx aja." Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"_Ne, aku segera kesana._" Hankyung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwenchana? Kenapa kau gugup sekali tadi? Aaaa~ jangan-jangan kau..." Leeteuk menghentikan kalimatnya.

"A..anni, aku tidak menyukai Han-gege."ketus Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Aku tidak bilang kalau kau suka Hankyung, hahaha." Sebelum ditimpuk Kyuhyun, Leeteuk langsung masuk ke mobilnya.

"Aish, awas kau hyung. Aih, wajahku memanas *kayak kompor aja bang :P*." Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

...

Cafe xxx

"Wah, Hankyung! Kau sampai duluan ternyata." Sapa Leeteuk duluan.

"Ne hyung. Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah." Sapa Hankyung pada Kyuhyun yang menduduki kursi di depan Hankyung.

"Annyeong. Sudah lama menunggu gege?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memilih-milih menu yang ada didepannya.

"Aku datang dua menit sebelum kalian, belum lama." Jawab Hankyung tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Senyumannya tambah lebar (?) saat melihat ada semburat merah di pipi Kyuhyun.

SKIP TIME...

"Haaaa~ Kenyang. Terima kasih traktirannya Teukie hyung, hehehe." Ujar Kyuhyun dan memeluk hyungnya itu.

"Ya ya ya! Ini tempat umum Kyuhyun-ah, kita masih di depan cafe nih." Kata Leeteuk sembari melepas pelukan dongsaengnya itu.

"Ne ne." Kyuhyun pun melepas pelukannya.

"Gomawo, Teukie hyung. Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kantor dulu ya. Annyeong~" ujar Hakyung dan memasuki Lamborghini hitamnya.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan Hankyung-ah." Sahut Leeteuk.

"Sekarang kita ngapain nih hyung?" akhirnya Kyuhyun kita bersuara juga *dari tadi diam mulu sih -_-*.

"Moola. Lebih baik kita ngumpul aja sama yang lain, kajja."

Mereka berdua memasuki mobilnya masing-masing ke rumahnya Siwon *sebelumnya udah nelpon*.

...

Tok Tok Tok...

Seorang ahjumma membukakan pintu rumah Siwon. Terlihat Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Annyeong hasaeyo ahjumma." Sapa Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk bersamaan.

"Annyeong Hasaeyo. Eh, kau siapa? Kau seperti... Cho Kyuhyun, iyakah?" tanya ahjumma itu yang ternyata ibunya Siwon.

"Ah, ne ahjumma. Anda masih mengingat saya rupanya." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manis yang erukir di bibirnya.

"Waaah, kau semakin tinggi dan semakin imut. Leeteuk saja kalah tinggi darimu." Sindir ahjumma.

"Ya ahjumma, walaupun aku pendek tapi banyak yeoja dan namja yang mengantri." Tolak Leeteuk.

"Kalau banyak kenapa sampai sekarang kau tidak menikah Teukie-ah?" tanya ahjumma lagi.

"Ah,... itu..." jawab Leeteuk gelagapan. Dia bingung harus bilang apa.

"Hahahaha, sudah lupakan. Mereka ada di kamar Siwon. Ahjumma tinggal dulu, ne?"

"Ne ahjumma." Sahut Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk serempak.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke lantai dua tempat Siwon dan rombongannya berada. Kyuhyun sudah lama tidak kesini, banyak sekali perubahan yang ada disana-sini. Tapi tidak dengan pintu yang satu ini, pintu kamar Siwon. Masih dengan warna yang sama dan hiasan yang menandakan bahwa itu kamar Siwon. Leeteuk membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Annyeong~" teriak Leeteuk mengagetkan semua orang didalam sana.

"TEUKIE HYUNG, KYUHYUN-AH!" seru mereka serempak dan menghampiri KyuTeuk.

"Hey, kuda. Nyatakan sana, bawa dia ke taman belakan rumahmu." Suruh Yesung pada Siwon yang berada di sampingnya dengan berbisik.

"Mwo? Anni. Aku malu hyung." Tolak Siwon sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aish kau ini. Memang julukan 'Gentleman Siwon' tidak pantas untukmu." Ejek Yesung, ia memeletkan lidah pada Siwon.

"Mwo? Enak saja. Aku gentleman!" sanggah Siwon dengan raut muka tidak suka.

"Kalau begitu nyatakan! Pabbo!"

"Aish, ne ne." Akhirnya Siwon mau dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" panggil Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berada disampingnya.

"Ayo ikut aku sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Tanpa jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Siwon sudah menarik *dengan lembut* tangan Kyuhyun menuju taman belakang rumahnya.

"Mereka mau kemana?" tanya Leeteuk pada Yesung yang senyum-senyum gaje.

"Ke taman belakang. Aku menyuruh Siwon untuk mencoba mengutarakannya sekali lagi, yang kemarin kan gagal, hehehe." Jawab Yesung masih dengan senyuman gajenya + tampang pabbonya #ditabokcloud.

"MWO?" sontak semua di ruangan itu kaget.

Leeteuk mengambil ponselnya dan langsung mengrim e-mail ke Hankyung.

To : Hankyung

Subject : Siwon's Confession!

Text : Hankyung-ah, Siwon akan menyatakan perasaanya sekali lagi pada Kyuhyun. Matilah kau!

...

Di taman belakang...

"Waeyo hyung? kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari melepas genggaman Siwon.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu Kyuhyun-ah." Siwon menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan mengecupnya bergantian. Terlihat semburat merah dari pipi Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tak merasakan apapun dihatinya. Dia hanya malu, itu saja.

"Saranghae~" akhirnya Siwon mengucapkannya sambil menatap tepat di kedua mata Kyuhyun.

"Are you serious?" tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"I'm serious Kyuhyun-ah. Mau jadi namja-chinguku?" tanya Siwon balik.

...

Di kantor Hankyung...

_Tenot tenot_ *anggap aja dering pesan, ok.*

From : Leeteuk hyung

Subject : Siwon's confession

Text : Hankyung-ah, Siwon akan menyatakan perasaanya sekali lagi pada Kyuhyun. Matilah kau!

'MWO? Aish, apa Kyuhyun akan menerimanya ya? Aish, aku jadi tidak tenang bekerja kalau begini.'

To : Leeteuk hyung

Subject : About Kyuhyun

Text : Beritahu aku hasilnya hyung, gomawo.

...

TBC

Annyeong~

Adakah yang kangen author disini? Ada kan? Wkwkwkwk. Aduuuh, maafin author yang udah gak update lama banget. Author sakit, tugas juga banyak jadi ide mentok mulu di jembatan suramadu (?).

Nah, readers mau bantu author kah? Review sekalian kasih ide ya, okeh?

Maaf juga kalau chap ini kependekan, jeongmal mianhae~

Chap ini juga gak author edit jadi maafkan author kalau banyak typos...

Sekian dari author...

DON'T BE A SILENT READERS!

No bashing please~

REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

"Saranghae~" akhirnya Siwon mengucapkannya sambil menatap tepat di kedua mata Kyuhyun.

"Are you serious?" tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"I'm serious Kyuhyun-ah. Mau jadi namja-chinguku?" tanya Siwon balik.

...

Di kantor Hankyung...

_Tenot tenot_ *anggap aja dering pesan, ok.*

From : Leeteuk hyung

Subject : Siwon's confession

Text : Hankyung-ah, Siwon akan menyatakan perasaanya sekali lagi pada Kyuhyun. Matilah kau!

'MWO? Aish, apa Kyuhyun akan menerimanya ya? Aish, aku jadi tidak tenang bekerja kalau begini.'

To : Leeteuk hyung

Subject : About Kyuhyun

Text : Beritahu aku hasilnya hyung, gomawo.

...

Chapter 10

**Brave To See The Blood**

_Author : DeKyu aka Debby  
>Part : 10?  
>Cast : Seluruh member SuJu dan beberapa dari f(x) dan SNSD<br>Disclaimer : They're all belongs to God and this fic is mine  
>Rated : T<br>Genre : Yaoi (boyxboy), romance, friendship, school life, and a little angst_

_Note : Karena saya author baru, jadi mohon dimaklumi jika cerita dan bahasanya rada gaje dan banyak typo...  
><em> 

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

SO, NO BASHING!

Di Taman Belakang Rumah Siwon...

"Jadi, Kyuhyun-ah? Jawabanmu?" tanya Siwon lagi pada Kyuhyun yang hanya berdiam diri dari tadi.

"Mianhae." Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun dan langsung membuat seorang Choi Siwon lemas.

"Wae, Kyuhyun-ah? Apakah ada seseorang yang kau cintai?" tanya Siwon lagi yang kini sedang mengurut dahinya frustasi *bahasanya++*

"Mollayo~" singkat, cukup untuk membuat Siwon sakit akan jawaban dingin dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, aku mohon jangan sedingin ini padaku. Kau boleh menolakku, tapi kita tetap sahabat, kan?"

"Ya hyung! Kau ini banyak tanya sekali!" jawab Kyuhyun dan menatap marah ke arah Siwon.

"Kyu, please. Sekarang kau malah marah denganku? Apa salahku?" kini Siwon menangkup wajah Kyuhyun, terlihat jelas bahwa Kyuhyun sangat marah. Wae? Apa salahnya?

Kyuhyun melepas tangan Siwon dari wajahnya. Ia mengangkat (?) telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Siwon. Siwon hanya menatap telunjuk Kyuhyun yang sekarang perlahan menunjuk ke arah bawah. Bawah? Siwon pun melihat ke bawah dan...

"Omo? Mianhaeyo Kyu, mianhae aku tidak tahu, mianhae~" kini Siwon berlutut di depan Kyuhyun.

Apa sih yang membuat magnae kita ini marah?

"Dasar! Pabboya hyung! Menyatakan cinta dengan memijak kaki orang yang ingin kau tembak. Pabbo! Makanya jangan terlalu dekat."

PLETAK!

Yak! Siwon dapat geplakan dari magnae! Kyuhyun kereeeeeeeennnnn *Author jingkrak-jingkrak!*

"Aish, appo! Ya, Kyuhyun-ah. Chakkaman!" teriak Siwon lalu segera berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah meninggalkannya setelah menjitak kepalanya.

Mendengar teriakan Siwon, Kyuhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendengus kesal. Pasalnya saat Siwon mendekatkan dirinya tadi untuk mengatakan Saranghae pada Kyuhyun, Siwon terlalu dekat sehingga memijak kaki Kyuhyun secara tidak sengaja. Tapi, walau sudah beberapa menit waktu berlalu tetap saja dia tidak sadar kalau sedang memijak kaki orang. 'Siwon hyung kayaknya sudah mati rasa!' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Haaaahhh... haaaahhhh..." Siwon mengatur nafasnya karena habis berlari mengejar Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kyu... kenapa kau lari?" tanya Siwon masih terengah-engah.

"Aku kesal padamu, hyung!" kembali Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Siwon (lagi) yang masih terengah-engah.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah besar ini (rumah Siwon). Kyuhyun terus menggumam 'woah' karena barang-barang di koridor ini sungguh mewah. Benar-benar sudah lama ia tidak kesini.

Karena terlalu fokus dengan barang-barang yang ada di koridor, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menabrak (?) seorang pelayan yang sedang membawa teh panas. Dan...

PRRRAAANNNGGG!

"Auwww, panas!" keluh Kyuhyun karena tangannya terkena teh panas itu sehingga menyebabkan tangan kanannya memerah.

"Ma... maaf Tuan muda. Saya tidak tahu, mianhamnida." Ucap pelayan itu.

"Ne, gwench... omo? Tanganmu berdarah!" kata Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak. 'Wait, darah?' Kyuhyun memperhatikan darah di tangan pelayan itu. Ia terdiam sesaat.

"Tu... tuan muda? Gwenchana?" tanya pelayan itu. Ia takut melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun sekarang ini. Terlihat sekali wajah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba pucat pasi sambil menggumam 'Darah'.

"Tuan mu... Ya tuan muda!" pelayan itu terkejut karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun pingsan.

"Tuan muda! Tuan muda!" ucap pelayan itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun berharap Kyuhyun bangun.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" teriak Siwon dan langsung menghampiri tempat pelayan serta Kyuhyun berada.

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon pada pelayan tersebut. Sebelum pelayan itu menjawabnya, Siwon melihat tangan pelayan itu berdarah lumayan banyak. Ia juga melihat pecahan cangkir. Berarti, bisa diambil kesimpulan bahwa tangan pelayan ini terkena pecahan cangkir itu sehingga tangannya berdarah.

"Rawat saja lukamu. Biar aku yang mengurus Kyuhyun." Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari pelayan itu, Siwon langsung bergegas menggendong Kyuhyun. Dia membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun ke dalam UGD. Setelah itu, ia baru mengirimkan pesan ke hyung-ddeulnya.

To : Leeteuk hyung

Subject : Rumah sakit

Text : Hyung, phobia Kyuhyun kambuh lagi dan dia pingsan. Aku sekarang berada di RS **** (Author gak tahu namanya). Datanglah kesini bersama yang lainnya!

Setelah mengirmkan pesanl tersebut, Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tersedia disana menunggu hasil pengecekan dokter. Dia sungguh khawatir saat ini. Segini parahnya kah phobia Kyuhyun sampai pingsan seperti itu?

...

From : Siwon

Subject : Rumah sakit

Text : Hyung, phobia Kyuhyun kambuh lagi dan dia pingsan. Aku sekarang berada di RS **** (Author gak tahu namanya). Datanglah kesini bersama yang lainnya!

"Mwo?" teriak Leeteuk dan megagetkan semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Waeyo hyung ? Apa Kyuhyun menerima Siwon?" ucap Yesung dengan weird smirk nya *ditendang Yesung!*.

"Lebih parah lagi! Kyuhyun masuk RS. Ayo kita kesana!" Leeteuk langsung menyambar mantelnya di sofa dan bergegas ke mobilnya diikuti dengan yang lainnya. Didalam mobil ia mengirimkan pesan pada Hangeng.

...

Hangeng yang sudah menerima pesan dari Leeteuk pun panik dan langsung menyambar mantelnya lalu segera ke parkiran bawah tempat mobilnya berada. Dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi, ia melaju membelah jalan Seoul yang lumayan ramai itu.

...

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia sampai di RS dimana Kyuhyun dirawat. Disana sudah ada Siwon, Leeteuk, Yesung, Henry, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Amber. Siwon menceritakan ulang kejadian sebelumnya termasuk penolakan Kyuhyun akan pernyataan Siwon dan hal itu cukup membuat Hangeng bersorak dalam hatinya karena Kyuhyun tidak menerima Siwon. Tapi, sebagian hatinya kini panik akan keadaan Kyuhyun dan siapa orang yang dicintai Kyuhyun sampai-sampai ia menolak Siwon yang notabene namja favorit di sekolah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun sadarkan diri dan dokter pun mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah disana sambil mengatur napasnya yang tidak karuan karena phobianya yang kambuh.

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwenchana?" tanya Siwon lebih dulu.

"Ne, gwencahana." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat karena masih sulit baginya untuk berbicara dengan napas yang masih belum teratur.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, tak ada yang berani membuka mulut sedikitpun. Sebenarnya bukan tak berani, mereka juga sedang berkecamuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Sampai akhirnya, Siwon membuka suara.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Panggil Siwon lalu menatap intens ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Wae hyung?" Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut (walau mukanya masih pucat).

"Siapa orang yang kau cintai sampai-sampai kau menolakku?"

Sontak semua orang didalam ruangan itu kaget akan pertanyaan Siwon. Yang tadinya menunduk, kini semua tengah menatap Siwon.

"Jawab aku Kyuhyun-ah." Ucap Siwon lagi.

"Mollayo~ aku saja bingung aku mencintai siapa. Tapi, aku selalu merasa ada seseorang yang selalu memenuhi benakku." Jawab Kyuhyun dan memegangi dadanya "Seseorang...entah itu siapa tapi dia bukan dirimu Siwon hyung, mianhae." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memegangi tangan Siwon yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ne, gwenchana. Rasa suka itu tidak bisa dipaksakan, kan?" kata Siwon sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

Hangeng yang melihat adegan didepannya itu terkadang panas sendiri. Tapi dia bisa apa ? Kyuhyun bukanlah pacar dari seorang Tan Hankyung. Kyuhyun dan Hankyung hanya sebatas sehabat, tidak lebih. Jadi, tidak wajar kan kalau Hankyung melarang Kyuhyun memegang tangan Siwon?

Seisi ruangan itu pun bingung. Siapa yang Kyuhyun cintai?

Tok...tok...tok...

Masuklah seorang dokter dan seorang suster. Setelah membungkuk sebentar, mereka langsung memeriksa Kyuhyun yang sudah siuman. Dokter bilang Kyuhyun harus dirawat sehari di RS. Dan akhirnya, Kyuhyun menginap disini.

Satu persatu orang meninggalkan ruangan itu karena keterbatasan waktu. Tinggalah Siwon dan Hankyung serta Leeteuk yang tertinggal disana bersama Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa berbaring saat ini. Mereka berempat mengobrol dan tertawa bersama, sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memerhatikan mereka.

"Jjang, tinggal tiga orang lagi." Ucap seseorang itu yang sedang mengintai Kyuhyun.

"Teruskan saja pengintaianmu. Jalankan rencana setelah mereka semua pergi, arraseo?"

"Arraseo, Yunho jjang."

Kalian sudah tahu, kan maksudnya? Ya, Yunho lagi-lagi memiliki rencana untuk membunuh Kyuhyun *mian Yunho oppa*.

Satu jam kemudian...

"Kalian pulanglah, sudah malam." Ucap Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk, Hangeng, dan Siwon.

"Anniya, kami tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Hangeng dengan senyuman hangatnya cukup membuat pipi Kyuhyun sedikit memerah *o.O*.

"Tidak perlu. Besok kan sekolah, tidak mungkin kalian libur, kan? Aplagi Teukie hyung sebagai guru. Walaupun aku kepala sekolahnya, tetap saja kalian tidak kuberi izin libur hanya untuk merawatku." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa.

"Ne, ne. Kajja." Sahut Leeteuk dan mengambil jasnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ne?" ujar Siwon dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Hangeng yang terakhir keluar kamar pun memberikan senyumannya pada Kyuhyun. Kini Kyuhyun sendirian di kamarnya. Kyuhyun tidak merasakan apapun saat ini akibat badannya yang masih lemah untuk bereaksi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napasnya dan tak lama kemudian ia tertidur.

Namja yang disuruh Yunho tadi langsung menjalankan rencananya. Ia masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun dengan langkah pelan sambil membawa sebuah kardus yang lumayan berat. Namja itu menaruh kardus itu dilantai dan membuka. Apa isinya?

Ternyata didalam kardus itu berisi beberapa kantung darah. Bisa dibilang banyak sekali. Perlahan namja itu membuka satu kantong darah lalu menumpahkannya di dinding-dinding ruangan tersebut. Jika sudah habis, namja itu akan membuka kantung yang lainnya hingga seluruh ruangan itu penuh bercak darah.

Mungkin kalian bingung, dari mana namja ini mendapatkan darah sebanyak itu. Oh, ayolah. Yang memerintah adalah seorang Jung Yunho. Sangat gampang baginya untuk mengambil hanya dengan atas nama Jung Yunho, bos yang menyuruhnya.

Di lantai dasar RS...

"Hankyung-ah, mana jasmu?" *anggap aja jas sama mantel sama, okeh?* tanya Leeteuk yang heran melihat Hangeng hanya berbalut kemeja saja.

"Eh?" jawab Hangeng bingung sambil menatap ke badannya. "Ah, ketinggalan di atas. Aku ambil dulu hyung, kalau kalian mau pulang duluan, pulanglah." Ucap Hangeng pada Leeteuk dan Siwon.

"Ne, Han gege." Sahut Siwon.

Hangeng berjalan menuju lift terdekat sementara Leeteuk dan Siwon sudah pulang duluan. Tapi, seperti ada yang mengganjal dihatinya. Hangeng sedikit ragu meninggalkan Kyuhyun sebenarnya, apalagi dalam kondisi lemah seperti itu.

...

Ruangan Kyuhyun...

"Haahahahaha, mati kau Cho Kyuhyun!" gumam namja itu lalu meninggalkan tempat itu sementara Kyuhyun masih terbang dalam mimpinya.

Kyuhyun sedikit tidak nyaman dengan bau di ruangan itu. Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka matanya. Tidurnya terusik karena bau yang tidak sedap menguar di ruangannya.

"Mw...mwo?" gumam Kyuhyun yang kaget melihat kamarnya penuh bercak darah.

Wajah Kyuhyun yang tadi tak pucat lagi kini kembali pucat pasi. Matanya membelalak lebar melihat darah di depannya yang begitu banyak berceceran di lantai serta di dinding. Badannya kini bergetar hebat. Perlahan air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Andwae...andwae..." gumamnya pelan.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menyentuh darah yang menempel di dinding, ia mengambilnya sedikit menggunakan ujung jari telunjuknya. Ternyata darah itu asli! Kyuhyun terduduk dilantai yang penuh dengan darah yang berceceran. Badannya masih bergetar, matanya terus mengelilingi seisi ruangan.

"ANDWAE!" teriaknya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Kyuhyun membanting semua barang yang ada di kamar itu sambil terus berteriak. Sedangkan namja yang tadi hanya tertawa licik melihat Kyuhyun yang frustasi dari balik pintu. Tiba-tiba...

"Nugusaeyo?" Hangeng kini sudah tegak disamping namja itu, memandang namja itu heran.

Tanpa menjawab sama sekali, namja itu lari menjauhi Hangeng. Hangeng menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu mengangkat bahunya. Hangeng tiba-tiba terkejut mendengar teriakan seseorang di dalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Hangeng membuka pintu dengan sedikit tergesa-pintunya tidak terkunci.

Seketika Hangeng terdiam, memandangi ruangan yang penuh darah serta bau yang lumayan tak sedap itu. Matanya terus mengelilingi sudut ruangan hingga akhirnya dia mendapat Kyuhyun sedang duduk meringkuk (?) di pojok ruangan. Perlahan ia melangkah ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil Hangeng tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Kyuhyun. Hangeng mencoba memeluk Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun langsung mendorongnya.

"PERGI! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" teriak Kyuhyun yang kini mulai memukul Hangeng.

"Kyuhyun-ah, tenanglah." Ucap Hangeng sambil menghentikan pukulan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus menangis sambil memukul-mukul Hangeng. Dan akhirnya, Hangeng bisa memeluknya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis di pelukan Hangeng sedangkan Hangeng terus mengelus-elus punggung Kyuhyun untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Gege... takut... hiks... eomma... darah..." gumam Kyuhyun tak jelas masih dengan tangisannya yang menderu-deru.

"Sssshh, gwenchana Kyuhyun-ah. Ada gege disini. Gege akan terus menjagamu, ne?" kini Hangeng menangkup wajah Kyuhyun. Sedikit demi sedikit tangisan Kyuhyun mereda.

Perlahan Hangeng mendekatkan wajahnya, melepas jarak antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mengerti akan maksud Hangeng akhirnya menutup matanya dan...

Chuuu~

Kini bibir mereka menempel sempurna. Semakin lama ciuman Hangeng semakin ganas, mereka bertarung lidah walau pada akhirnya Hangeng yang menjadi pemenangnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Hangeng karena membutuhkan oksigen setelah berciuman sangat lama. Pipi Kyuhyun kini bersemu merah sedangkan Hangeng hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

"Gege, apa artinya..." ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong karena jari telunjuk Hangeng kini berada di bibirnya.

"Sssst, kita keluar dari sini dulu, ne?" Hangeng menutup mata Kyuhyun, mengambil jasnya dan mantel Kyuhyun lalu keluar kamar.

Setelah mengkomfirmasikan ruangan Kyuhyun yang bermasalah, mereka berdua pergi ke taman belakang RS ini. Cuaca cukup dingin malam ini, untung saja Kyuhyun menggunakan mantelnya. Kyuhyun menceritakan kejadian dikamarnya tadi.

"Jadi, kau tidak melihat sama sekali yang menaruh semua darah itu?" tanya Hangeng untuk memastikan sekali lagi, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tak tahu menahu akan orang jahat yang tega-teganya melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Haaahhh~ Arraseoyo. Aku akan mencari tahu hal ini besok, aku juga akan bertanya pada appamu. By the way, tadi phobiamu kambuh kan? Kenapa tidak pingsan melihat darah sebanyak itu? Padahal lihat darah sedikit saja kau sudah pingsan, Kyu-ah." Ucap Hangeng.

"Mollayo gege. Tapi rasanya badanku tadi lebih tersiksa daripada saat aku pingsan. Untung saja kau datang tepat waktu gege, kalau tidak... ah, sudahlah lupakan saja." Ujar Kyuhyun melampirkan senyum mirisnya.

"Gwenchana Kyuhyun-ah. Kebetulan juga tadi jas ku ketinggalan jadi aku balik lagi." Jawab Hangeng dengan santainya.

"Jadi, kalau misalnya jas gege tidak ketinggalan, gege gak bakalan datang ke ruanganku." Kata Kyuhyun sedikit malu dan pipinya yang sudah memerah.

"Hahahaha, gak juga kok. Perasaanku juga sudah gak enak dari awal. Mungkin Tuhan memberi jalan yang lebuh mudah, ya kan?" jawab Hangeng dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Ehm, gege~" panggil Kyuhyun ragu. Ia memainkan ujung bajunya sangking malunya *kyeopta banget,loh (bayangan author, wkakakaka)*.

"Ne?" sahut Hangeng sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Duh, gege jangan dekat-dekat!" ujar Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak.

"Waeyo? Kau marah padaku?"

"A-anni... Hanya saja, jantungku, berdebar cepat sekali." Jawab Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya serta mukanya yang sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"Ha? Benarkah?" tanya Hangeng dangan wajah berbinar-binar dan dibalas anggukan oleh si magnae.

"Gege~" panggil Kyuhyun lagi pada Hangeng yang sedang bersenang ria karena kenyataan Kyuhyun menyukainya walau Kyuhyun masih tidak terlalu mengerti.

"Ne?" jawabnya dengan senyum sumringah membuat Kyuhyun jadi tambah salang tingkah.

"Ehm, ciuman tadi... ciuman tadi... apa maksudnya, gege?" woah, wajah Kyuhyun sekarang benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus, bukan kayak tomat lagi, hahahaha *author menggila sendiri ngebayanginnya*.

"Kau mau tahu?" tanya Hangeng balik, Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk.

Hangeng mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya lalu memegangi bibirnya.

"Saranghae~" ucap Hangeng akhirnya lalu memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Na... nado~" jawab Kyuhyun dan balik memeluk tubuh Hangeng.

"Mwo? Kau serius Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Ne gege."

"Prove it!"

"Hah?"

"Ayo buktiin kalau kau juga mencintai gege, hmmm~" ucap Hangeng.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. Perlahan ia menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah Hangeng. Matanya yang sipit, hidung yang mancung, dan berakhir ke bibir tipis merah milik Hankyung. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memajukan kepalanya lalu mengecup bibir Hangeng sekilas. Baru saja mau menjauhi wajahnya, tengkuk Kyuhyun sudah ditahan oleh tangan Hangeng. Dan alhasil mereka kembali dengan ciuman panas mereka, saling bertaruh lidah dan bertukar saliva.

Perlahan tangan Hangeng masuk ke dalam baju Kyuhyun, mengelus perlahan punggung Kyuhyun dan menimbulkan erangan nikmat dari empunya.

"EHEM!"

Satu kata dari seseorang telah mengintrupsi keduanya untuk melakukan lebih jauh. Kyuhyun dan Hangeng pun saling menjauh dan berdehem masing-masing untuk menyamankan suasana.

"Maaf, tolong kalau ingin melakukan 'itu' jangan disini." Ucap seorang dokter yang tiba-tiba lewat itu.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertunduk malu akan ucapan dokter itu. Setelah dokter itu pergi, Hangeng menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau tahu, Kyunnie. Akku mencintaimu sejak dulu. Aku sungguh merasa kehilangan saat tahu kau pergi entah kemana. Tapi sekarang, kau sudah menjadi namjachingu-ku." Hangeng mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Aku sempat merasa takut kalau misalnya kau menerima Siwon, untungnya kau menolaknya, hehehe." Ucap Hangeng sambil tertawa pelan.

"Kau tahu dari mana gege?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Leeteuk hyung."

"Ooohh."

"Kyu..."

"ne?"

"Ayo kita ke apartemenku."

"Wae?"

"Kita lanjutkanyang tadi, hehehe. Kajja!"

"Mwo? Ya!"

Heheehehe, sepertinya malam ini malam paling bahagia untuk pasangan GengKyu kita yang sedang berbahagia ini.

Bagaimana dengan Yunho? Ia sekarang sedang memarahi anak buahnya yang telah gagal itu.

Yang lain? Yaaahh~ author malas ngintipin satu-satu, wkwkwkwk.

END

Gantung? Banget. Wkwkwkwk. Kalo review banyak yang minta sequel, author buatin deh, tapi gak janji untuk NC, xD.

Okeh, FF ini udah end.

Thanks pada semua yang udah ngereview, hehehehe.

Author undur diri, papaaaayyy^^

Tunggu ff author yang lainnya^^


End file.
